Hawaii! The sun, sand and the huh?
by SueHime
Summary: FINALLY! I finished! Syaoran confessed to Sakura of his feelings. But how did he do it? Sorry ppl for the extremely late update. Involve wine, roses, ring and bruised Syaoran^^
1. Prologue

In this story, the cast of CCS are in their senior years in Seijou Secondary School. The capturing of the 'Void' card never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (sobs) neither CC. They belonged to CLAMP and Nelvana (urgh!) respectively.

"….." Talking

Italic lettering – telepathic talking. Eriol has the ability to do so, since he can control minds

Ok! On with the story

**Prologue**

**~Sakura~**

White numbers appeared before my very eyes. Click, click, click, it went. That was fascinating. But what was more fascinating is the hand that made the numbers appeared. Strong masculine hand. So capable of……..

I stretched my shoulders, moaning slightly.

So capable of relieving the tension in my shoulders (A/N: Hee… What do think the hand is capable of hentais??)

"Kinomoto?"

Huh?

I paused in mid-stretch, arms in the air.

"You put up your hand. So do you agree that what Li written on the board is correct?" Mitsumeru-sensei asked, looking down on her nose, which I thought was a great achievement since she is shorter than any of us in the class.

"Erm…" I squinted my eyes trying to figure out what the heck Syaoran had written. In my peripheral vision, I caught Syaoran making some movement. I looked at him. Strangely, he got sunburned for awhile before nodding his head. Oh, so it's correct. But then it WAS his answer so naturally he would think that his answer would be correct. Then again, it IS Syaoran, the mathematic genius. Oh well…..

" I agree. His answer is correct."

Mitsumeru-sensei made a little noise in her throat, obviously a little angry of losing a chance to torment a student. I swear, that teacher in previous life was in charge of giving punishment to poor slaves during the Egyptian time. She derived happiness from detention slips.

Syaoran walked backed to his seat, which was behind me. The seating arrangement of Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and me never changed since we left Tomoeda Elementary School. Coincidence? Nah. I still remembered Mizuki-sensei words, " There is no such things as coincidence, only the inevitable" I suspect Eriol did a little tampering with the school system.

I turn my head slightly, and whispered "thanks" to Syaoran. His eyes widen considerably and his face got slightly sunburnt again. Hoe? I looked at Tomoyo. She was trying to smother her giggles. Mentally scratching my head, I looked out of the window, expecting to see a bright scorching sun. Nope. It's mid-autumn. Maybe I should let Syaoran used my sunblock. It's SPF 300. It is a tad expensive, nearly took up half of my allowance but I will sacrifice some of my precious sunblock to protect the delicate skin of the one I love…. Oh no…. Instantly, blood rushed up to my face, making me a little dizzy. I am still not used to this new feeling. I realised that I love Syaoran more than a friend when I started to notice things like how snug the P.E shirt looks on him, how the wind plays with his dark mocha hair, how sexy his lips looked when he gave a rare smile and…uh oh….. I am seriously in danger of losing conscious.

**RRRINNGG!!!!!!!! **

Ah. Saved by the bell. This time not only from Mitsumeru-sensei, but also from embarrassing myself in front of the hunk behind me.

Geography time. Terada-sensei entered the class. In unison, Tomoyo and me turned to look at Rika. She was blushing prettily, suddenly being very interested with the graffiti on her desk. Tomoyo and I shared a smile.

** ~Tomoyo~**

Cool! We are going to Hawaii! I looked down at the list that Tereda-sensei gave us. Things to bring. Toothbrush….Sunblock…..Suntan….Money……..Bathing suits…..BATHING SUITS. I squealed mentally. Yes! Finally I can get to Sakura to wear my latest creation… I called it Arouse-Syaoran bikini! Ohhh! I can't wait! It has this little ribbon at the side of the…..

_You seem to be excited_

Eriol. It pretty much freaked me out that he could read mind but he swore never to take advantage of his power. Doesn't seem to be the case now though….

_Well…I just create this wonderful bikini; called Arouse-Syaoran bikini and I can't wait to ask Sakura to wear it!!!_ I mentally screamed

_ Arouse-Syaoran bikini huh? Hmm… I think that it takes more than just a bikini to get my dear descendant to profess his feelings to Sakura, my dear._

Trust Eriol to be all calm even when he is talking telepathetically. Did he just said 'my dear'? I put my hand to my cheek. Sure enough, there is enough heat to make me less paler. Thank got my head is to his back.

_Well, if you are not interested in getting them together…_

_ Of course I am. I'll be glad to help you._

I smiled. Eriol is so sweet. Sigh… But he is too old for me. As old as Sakura's father in fact. Now you may ask me why the heck he looked like a typical 16 years old guy when he is actually 35? (A/N: I am guessing Sakura's father to be of that age. Anime characters don't seem to age. Hee hee) According to Eriol, he age a lot more slower than Sakura's father. Whatever. (A/N: I AM not, I repeat I am NOT a fan of CC. It just seems appropriate for her to say 'whatever' at this moment :p) I got no magic so I don't bother to understand this magic stuffs.

This is going to be a trip Sakura and Li will never forget.

I smiled slyly thinking of all the possible things I could come up with Eriol.

A/N: Soo…..How was it? Sorry if this is too short but this is suppose to be a prologue. Should I continue? This is my first fic so I am a little nervous here. Sorry if my grammar is bad. R+R please! But NO flames! Hee…..


	2. Hawaii Here We Go!

Thank you minna for reviewing! U guys make me feel like writing immediately!

**cherry blossom:** Thank you for reviewing! I love your fics by the way.

**Abhorsen Horosha:** Hee hee..I can't finish it soon..but i try my best! Thank you!

**Lufia:** One of the best CCS stories? Oh my! *promptly faints* Thank you!

**Rosekeet:** Sure, I'm flattered. But am I suppose to do something? I'm pretty new with a computer. Actually no but I'm not sure with this URL stuff. Perhaps you could email me what to do if i have to do something dat is... Thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii Gurl:** Mushy stuff? Oh definitely but not just yet! Hee.. Continue to read and thanks for reviewing!

**Naf-Chan:** Thanks for your kind words ^_^ and continue to read my fic

**Kittycat:** O_0 Ohh!!! So many O's and !!!! Hee hee... I will definitely write more. thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP *saying it with pride* and CC...erm...well....CC...belongs to....must I say this...whimpers....fine fine. CCbelongstoNelvana

On with the story.

**Hawaii Here We Go!**

**~Sakura~**

"I'm home!" I called out, removing my blades. (A/N: Yes, she still blades to school)

"Otosan! Otosan" I ran around the house, trying to find my dad. My dad was in the kitchen, smiling at Kero, who was apparently trying to break the world record for fastest eating stuffed animal. Oniichan however, was glaring at Kero, obviously disgusted.

Eversince my father and brother knew about Kero, things were easier at home up to a certain extent. I don't have to hide Kero anymore. But it started up a new kind of problem. Oniichan has this thing against Kero. I guess he was still sore about me being in danger during card-capturing. But that was a long time ago. Geez! Oniichan tends to overreact sometimes. The only time I have seen oniichan and Kero get along well was when they gang up against Syaoran.

***Flashback***

"Err... Otosan. Oniichan. I need to tell you something. But first let me show you something." I produced a nervous Kero behind my back.

"That is a cute stuffed animal, Sakura-san." Kero doesn't seem to notice that. He was preparing to recite his well-rehearsed speech.

"Hello. I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the Clow Cards. Sakura called me Kero-chan. But now I am the guardian of the Sakura Cards and also Sakura, mistress of the Sakura Cards."

Silent.

I sweatdropped. I was expecting more than that, since Kero had been trying to memorize his speech for about a week.

"Hello, Kero-chan. Very nice to meet you."

Huh? I looked at my father, surprised.

"Otosan, do you know what I am telling you? I am a magician, who was the chosen one to capture all the clowcards which I accidentally released them and then I had to..."

"Change them into Sakura cards which pretty much drained you and that explained why you were constantly tired. This all started when you were in 4th grade and ended in 5th grade. Yukito is not human, he is in fact your guardian, whose magic is from the moon. You were not strong enough to support him, so Touya-kun had to give up his powers, in order to prevent Yukito and Yue from vanishing."

If my eyes could pop out of its sockets, it will probably be lying on the carpet. But now, they just trying its best to look enormous. 

"Otosan, how did you know? Aren't you angry?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me all about it. She knew that one day you will tell me and she wanted to lighten your burden. I am not angry with you. It is destiny. Of course I am worried about you. But I trust you Sakura-san"

"Oh, otosan!" I cried, hugging my father. My father is a very understanding man. How could ever thought he wouldn't understand.

I was suddenly aware of the noise behind me. 

Boy! Was I ever shocked at the sight before me.

Oniichan had pinned Kero-chan to the floor.

"YOU STUFFED ANIMAL! For years I have been waiting for Sakura to confess so that I could pulverize you personally. You put Sakura in danger all the time! YOU STUPID YELLOW FUR-BRAIN WITH DOTS FOR EYES AND PREPOSTEROUS BIG EARS!"

Kero-chan transformed into his true form and pinned oniichan to the floor.

"Its destiny you idiot! Its all Clow Reed's doing of making me choose Sakura! And I am not the one who put the clow book in your house!"

Oniichan pinned Kero-chan in his true form to the floor. I would have clap my hands in amazement, if I am not so horrified at the exchange.

"Well Clow Reed is dead. So I am going to put all the blames on you. So make me feel better!"

Kero-chan then......Well, its pretty obvious what Kero-chan is doing right now.

They did this pinning to the floor thing from the living room all the way to the porch outside. Otosan and me, just stood there looking a little awed.

***End of Flashback***

I sweatdropped, thinking about that day.

"Otosan, we are going to have a school trip for our geography class. We are going to Hawaii to learn more about the formation of a volcano. Here," I gave him the slip Tereda-sensei gave us. He scanned the slip and gave it back to me. 

"Sounds fun, Sakura-san. The trip is just 3 days away so I guess you better start packing"

I nodded enthusiastically. Then, we all turn to oniichan, expecting him to say something.

True enough, he did.

"Is that gaki going?"

I nodded, this time nervously. Then I waited again, for his usual outburst.

His right eye, started to twitch. The muscle of his right cheek, started to spasm. He opened his mouth...Here goes....

I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands.

"Have fun"

Huh? I removed my hands from my ears. Did I hear that correctly? 

"Err... Could you repeat that again?"

"Have fun"

Ok... That is weird. Oniichan gave this look to Kero. Kero nodded his head.

"I am going with you Sakura." What? Before I could protest, Kero held out his paw. Oniichan shook his paw and they both nodded determinedly. I got a feeling they are planning something.....

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

"Sakura wake up!"

I turn my head away from the offensive voice.

"SAKURA! You are going to be late!"

"Let me sleep some more......." I covered my head with my pillow.

The next thing I know, I felt water entering my nostrils. I coughed and blow my nose. Rubbing my eyes, I look around me. I was sitting in a bath tub. Beside me was Kero, in his true form. My guess is, he carried me all the way from my room to the bathroom, and deposit me in the bath tub.

"Kero-chan! I could have drown!"

Kero lifted an eyebrow, or what passed as an eyebrow.

"Drown in a bath tub? Sure... Whatever you say Sakura. Anyway, hurry up and get clean will you? We are supposed to meet at the airport by 10 o'clock remember? I go get Bubble to clean me up." He went off to my room.

I scowled. Someone got to teach that guardian of mine a lesson. I smiled and started to peel of my wet pajamas. This is going to be a trip that I will never forget. (A/N: You can bet your chocolate Sakura! Hee hee...*started to cackle maniacally*)

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

**~Eriol~**

"Tomoyo, Eriol! Syaoran!"

I turn to see where the voice is coming from. Ah! Sakura is here. I smiled, looking at her outfit. She wore the same thing as Tomoyo. They both have this flower-print skirt, Sakura's in pink, Tomoyo's in purple. And they both wore a white t-shirt with straw hats to complete their tourist image. The only different is, Sakura has the star key around her neck while Tomoyo has her camera around her neck. Plus a video camera attached to her hand. 

Ah....Tomoyo. I look at her pretty face and her long black hair which she let it loose. How I wish.....Nope! Don't go there Eriol! She is too young for you. Beside she does not feel that way about you! I think.... Well I could read her mind but I will never do that. I learnt from experience never to involve magic with love. Things could get complicated. I sighed. I looked around trying to cheer myself up. I eyes stopped at Syaoran.

Hee hee....

"My dear descendant, if you don't keep your mouth close, a fly will try to make a home in your stomach. Not only that, Sakura will probably guess about your feelings on her"

My descendant did an impersonation of a tomato.

"Shut up! Eriol!" A vein nearly popped out of his forehead. My my! He is getting all worked up isn't he?

Sakura stopped in front of us, panting.

"Am I late?"

"Nope. You are just in time"

"Whew! That's a relief. Oh! Syaoran, you look pretty sunburnt. Here," she started to rummage her backpack and produce a tube of sunblock. 

My dear friend is very dense. I looked at Sakura trying to smother some of the sunblock at Syaoran's face. My face started to tingle for being so close to Syaoran's heat-radiating face. Syaoran's body system apparently could not take to much of Sakura's closeness.

"Arghh!!!!" He screamed and ran to the bathroom, most probably trying to cool down.

He got it bad. Real bad.

"Why does Syaoran suddenly run to the bathroom?" Sakura asked scratching her head.

"He can't take the heat and badly needed to go cool down" Tomoyo said

"Hoe? But this is mid-autumn, Tomoyo. What happen if we go to Hawaii? The temperature there is like way hot. He will probably pass out!"

Once again I said, Sakura is very dense.

"Err I don't think Syaoran's face got red because of sunburn Sakura" Tomoyo explained, sweatdropped.

"Ok...So why he got all red then Tomoyo?"

Sigh. Getting Sakura and Syaoran is going to be one big project.

"I go get Syaoran. Why don't you all follow the rest of the class?"

"Ok! Let's go" Tomoyo pulled Sakura's hand, glad that she doesn't have to answer Sakura.

Sighing again, I went to the bathroom to get that idiotic descendant of mine.

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~

In the plane

**~Syaoran~**

This is bad. Or maybe good. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to make me seat beside Eriol. "To prevent you from embarrassing yourself" they said. I know what they mean. I can't get this blushing thing under control. Just thinking of her make me go all warm inside. (A/N: Hmm...Did I just type that?) She let her auburn hair grew slightly longer now but still the same hairstyle. Her emerald eyes, those white soft skin, cherry pink lips.....Stop it Syaoran! I mentally smacked the back of my head. You are not worthy of her. First you tried to get the Clow cards from her, then you insulted her, belittled her, mocked her, made fun of her...(A/N: I think we get the picture Syaoran..) Well, yeah.... its all in the past and we are great friends now but... I don't know...You never know how she really feel inside. She probably still hold a grudge on me. Sigh...

I turn to my left. Eriol was looking out of the window. I scowled. Great. Now I have to sit beside this excuse of a human being for 4 hours (A/N: I'm not sure how long it takes from Japan to Hawaii)

Sighing, I took the headphone in front of me and switched on the small TV. Thanks to Tomoyo's mom contribution to the school trip, the whole class got first class seats.

I lost myself in the world of a cat trying to beat the hell out of a mouse with a baseball bat.

**~Sakura~**

"Tomoyo, your mom is so great! Look this plane even have a TV set!"

Tomoyo smiled.

"Sakura, remember the last time we got on a plane?"

"Yeah! Oniichan told me we have to take off our shoes before we enter the plane" I frowned slightly at the memory.

Tomoyo giggled and took the headphone off the hook.

I did the same. We turn on the switch of our TV. Cartoons...nah....wrestling...double nope....Time of Our Life.....We squealed! Ah!!! Soap opera!! We put on our headphone eagerly.

Doctor Lovebeylo is confessing his love to Nurse Bunnibombom. 

Ahhhh.... What a good way to pass time. Hawaii here we come!

A/N: Hee hee.... I got lots of ideas coming in and I am typing as fast as I can before all the ideas flow out of my brain. R+R please! I haven't seen movie 1 yet. But from summaries, Touya did tell Sakura to take of her shoes before entering the plane right? Sorry for the short update and bad grammar. Did this went pretty fast? I hope not....


	3. Someone Get A Pail Of Water!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. CCS belongs to CLAMP, CC belongs to Nelvana and Christina Aguilera belongs to...erm.....

Now to thank some important people...

**Kawaii Gurl:** Syaoran and Sakura sit together? That would be too dangerous Kawaii Gurl. Where can he get a cold shower in an airplane? Hee hee...Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantasy:** You have no idea Fantasy...No idea what Tomoyo and Eriol are planning *started to cackle evilly* Thanks for reviewing!

**Takako:** That's right! Long live S+S and E+T! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lufia: **One...two...three...four...five....SIX Cools! O_O Tee hee.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Someone Get A Pail Of Water!**

**~Sakura~**

Wah! So this is Hawaii! I was surrounded by lots and lots of coconut trees. We arrived at the airport 30 minutes ago and took a chartered bus to Pristine Hotel. (A/N: I'm making that up)

"Neh Tomoyo, isn't this great? The air is so balmy. Just feel the breeze!"

"Yes, its great. It is also great because I can get you to wear my latest clothes that I have just designed. Ohohohohoho!"

Hoe? I backed up a little. My dear friend can be a little weird. She has this thing about me wearing her designs. She used to make battle costumes for me during my card-capturing/converting days. Now she only makes clothes for special occasions. But that was not the case always....

***Flashback***

"Tomoyo, people is staring at me"

"That's because you are so kawaii Sakura"

"Why is that girl wearing such weird costume in the middle of a shopping center?" a girl said to her boyfriend. 

"Must be for Halloween," her boyfriend replied, bored.

"But isn't Halloween like 5 months away?" They went off mumbling

I glared at Tomoyo.

"Err...he he he... I guess the wings is a little too much"

***End of Flashback***

"Sakura, what is Kero doing?" Tomoyo whispered

I looked into my backpack. Kero is still sleeping. Poor guy. For someone who has wings one would think that he is used to flying, regardless with wings or plane.

"He is sleeping, thank god! I will probably have to keep stuffing his head in my backpack"

We giggled and walked towards where our class has gathered.

**~Syaoran~**

"Class, gather together" Tereda-sensei called out. 

I saw, at the corner of my eyes Sakura and Tomoyo joining Eriol and me.

_Epp! Don't blush. DON'T blush._

"Ok class, I have here a list of which group you are in. One group will stay in an apartment together. In the apartment there will be two bedrooms, a living room, balcony and a kitchen. Each bedroom has two single beds. I expect you all to try get along with your teammates. The groups are chosen in random. So in case there are a mix of girls and boys in a group, I expect no hanky-panky is that clear?"

The whole class laughed. Except for me that is. I began to shift around nervously. What if Sakura is in my group? I don't think I can stand being in the same apartment with her. I probably had to go for a cold shower all the time! And what if she finds out I still sleep with Muffy the bear?

"Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Yamazaki..."

"All right! Me with Chiharu," Yamazaki cheered.

"Well, you better not tell any lies," Chiharu warned.

What am I going to do? Should I wear blindfold each time she is in the apartment?

"Eriol......Tomoyo....."

Maybe I should spend the whole day locked up in my room.....

"Syaoran and.........."

And I will come out only when there are school activities. Yes! That's it.

".....and Sakura"

Huh? Did Tereda-sensei just say Syaoran and Sakura?

I looked at Eriol for confirmation. He was smirking.

That just said it. I am going to make a fool out of me for the next two whole weeks.

**~Sakura~**

"Eriol, Syaoran, you and me are in the same group. Isn't that swell?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Yeah..." In the same room as Syaoran? That will be heaven but... Syaoran doesn't like me that way. I mean, why else would he ran away each time I tried to get closer to him? (A/N: Say it with me everyone..DENSE!)

"Sakura? Aren't you happy that you are in the same group with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, worried.

I felt a blush creeping up my face. Of course my best friend would know my deepest secret.

"Of course I'm happy but Syaoran wouldn't."

Tomoyo frowned at that. She started to say something, but Tereda-sensei interrupted.

"Ok class, the first 4 hrs are free time. You can go swimming, play volleyball or just laze around. But by 7pm, you all gotta be at the lobby for dinner ok?"

"Hai!" the whole class called out.

"Great. Now come here and get your keys to your apartment." 

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

I felt my right eye twitched as I looked at myself at the mirror.

"Kawaiiiii!!!!!"

I turned around so suddenly that Tomoyo had to put down her video camera before it got flunk away. Plus she needs to bend back a little if she doesn't want to see my tonsil.

"What do you mean kawaii! This is not a swimming suit! This....This.....This is an underwear!" I spluttered out.

"No. That is a bikini," Tomoyo said slowly as if speaking to a five years old.

"Hphmm!" I turned back to look at the mirror. It's not that bad actually. It is made up of shiny material. But what made it so bad is the color. It is FIRE-RED ENGINE! It made me look like a....

"I got the idea from Christina Aguilera in her music video 'Lady Marmalade' "

It made me look like a courtesan. I groaned.

"Why can't I wear something like yours?" Tomoyo is wearing a one-piece black swimming suit. Sounds normal but wait till you look at the side. It is connected with many metal-like rings. I really love it. Its sexy but not over the top. I turn back to the mirror. I groaned again. Not like mine...

"You can't wear this. This would not make Syaoran excited."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you just said Tomoyo?" I said calmly, but internally screaming.

Tomoyo's eyes reduced to the size of a dot and beads of perspiration appeared.

"Err....eh he he he..." she laughed nervously and take a step back.

Knock! Knock!

"I go get that!" she rushed off. I sighed and turn back to look at myself. I covered my eyes with my hands. Who's idea was it to go swimming? Oh yeah, it was mine.

"Oh hey Eriol. Ready? I'm still persuading Sakura to get out of this room. Hold on a minute will you? **HEY!**"

I turned and saw Eriol grabbing Tomoyo's hand, the one not permanently attached to a video cam.

That was weird but what was even more weird is that Eriol's eyes started to twitched 

"You will not wear that thing" Trust Eriol to be all calm even when he is angry.

"What thing?"

"That thing which I suppose is a swimsuit"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your sides are exposed and covered only with some kind of metal-like rings which pretty much cover nothing"

"Well, excuse me Mr I-Am-A-Great-Magician-And-That-Applies-To-Everything. I copied this design from the latest fashion magazine my mom bought from France. It is a very in thing you know?"

"You. Will. Not. Wear. It"

Have you ever seen Tomoyo angry before? I never have. Yeah she frowns once in a while or makes some noise in her throat to announce her anger/dissatisfaction/etc. I have known her more than half of my sixteen years of life, and never had I seen her angry. This is a sight of a lifetime and I should remember every single detail.

First Tomoyo slowly extract her hand from Eriol. She started to clench her hand and flexed the one holding her video cam.

There are bits of hair sticking out here and there. Her eyes grew larger and if you look closely you can see fire in them. 

Note to oneself: Never make Tomoyo angry.

Smokes started to come out of her ears. She opened her mouth and said or rather screamed....

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!" 

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not"

"Will to!"

I shake my head at this juvenile exchange. I walked out of the room, and saw Syaor....**_Va Va Voom!_**

Oh Kami-sama! Not even Brad Pitt has that kind of body. He is wearing a green boxer-like swimming trunk and had a red bandanna tied on his forehead, making his usual-messy hair stick out a little. That is so adorable! He is standing in the middle of the living room, holding up his sunglasses in the air looking for fingerprint smudges. I had this sudden naughty thought of stripping him down to his tan line......

He lowered his sunglasses and look around as if he felt someone was staring at him.

His eyes fell on me. I smiled nervously, hoping I could get a reaction from him with my new bikini.

"Hi Syaoran. Are you ready? As soon as Tomoyo and Eriol decided to stop their argument we can leave. Syaoran? SyaORAN!!!!"

Syaoran's whole body turns red, almost matching his bandanna. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head and the next thing I know he collapsed on the floor.

That was not the kind of reaction I was expecting.

"Oh Kami-sama! Oh Kami-sama! Syaoran! Syaoran!" I shook him.

"What happen?" Tomoyo asked coming out of our room looking a little breathless. In fact, even Eriol looked frazzled. Must be a real big argument in there.

"I'm not sure what happen. I was saying hi to Syaoran, he looked at me and fainted right away! I didn't know I look that bad!" I was almost in tears.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. Their mouth started to twitched. Then they did the most unthinkable thing at the moment.

They laughed.

"MUah ha ha ha! He he he! Ho Ho HO!"

"This is not funny you guys!"

"Oh yes it is! I gotta get this on tape," Tomoyo lifted her video cam to her eye, or tried to but she was still shaking with laughter. At last she gave up and joined Eriol who was rolling about on the floor, still laughing his brain off.

I glared at them, not that they noticed.. I could only rely on one person at the moment.

"Kero-chan! KEro-chan!"

"What is it?" Kero flew into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Go get a pail of water Kero-chan! Syaoran fainted!"

"What??!!" Kero looked at Syaoran and my state of dressing or rather _un_dressing and narrowed his eyes.

Immediately Kero produced a _looong_ piece of paper out of thin air and started to write something with a blue feather. Once in a while, he will look up from the paper; scrutinized Syaoran and me then ducked his head behind the paper and started to write some more. I don't know what is weirder. The fact that he produced a piece of paper out of thin air or the fact that he used a feather instead of a pen. 

"KeRO-CHAN!"

"Hold on..Hold on...I gotta get this on paper. Promised Touya...." he mumbled and continued to write.

"Someone Get A Pail of Water Pleaaazzeee!" I cried out, almost to the point of hysteric.

"Ok done!" The paper disappeared and he flew off to the bathroom. Few seconds later he came out of the bathroom with a pail of water, struggling. 

"Here's your pail of water SakuraaaAH!" he poured the whole pail of water onto Syaoran's head.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Hey! I did not! That pail is heavy for someone of a size like me"

"Then why don't you change to your true form then carry it?"

"Oh yeah. Er....he he...I forgot" Kero said sheepishly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Is he awake?" Eriol asked. I didn't realise that Tomoyo and him stopped laughing. They were standing behind me.

I leaned closer.

"Syaoran? Syaoran? Wake up." Lightly slapping his face.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, pushing back his wet fringe from his eyes. Maybe it's my fault this time, because since I was leaning so close to him, his eyes immediately fell to my err....you know...

Syaoran's face turned crimson red, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and promptly fainted. 

Again.

I heard two loud thuds behind me followed by more laughter.

"MUAH HA HA! HE HE HE! HO HO HO!"

I looked at Kero. Once again he produced that long piece of paper and started to write something.

I buried my head in my hands.

What a way to start this trip.

A/N: How was it? This is 7 pages long and my hands are starting to feel numb. I'm going to add a little adventure to this story. I hope you don't mind. _*grabbing all the readers' hands* Don't go!_ I can't write straight romance fic. But don't worry. The adventure will have bits of romance here and there. The next chpt is going to take a while to upload. Check out my bio to find out why. Oh and sorry again for grammatical mistakes! R+R please!


	4. A Dinner of Ice, Fire and HANYAAN!

**sj:** Hello there! Thanks for reviewing! Continue to read my fic ok?

**lufia:** O_O Hee..hee..._*embarassed*_ thanks for you compliments! Oh! I got something to calm you down. _*calling Kero*_ "Kero go get a pail of water!"_ *Kero continues to write something in that piece of paper, ignoring SueHime* _Oh well......

**cherry blossom:** I love both of your fics! They are really sad but beautiful. It made me cried! I am a sensitive person so that's why I can't stand flames :P. But u can and I really admire that. Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing it!

**ForeverZero:** Well, Syaoran IS 16 yrs old and at that age, hormones are working overtime. So that makes him pretty much a normal hentai. ^o^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Silver-Cherry:** Hee hee... I love making Syaoran faint! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ashley:** Best chapter? Gee thanks! _*blush*_ Thanks for reviewing!

**Hoshiko-chan:** Can't you imagine how Kero holds a pen (or feather) in his paw? Hee hee.. Thanks for reviewing!

**mononoke411/Becky:** Nah! I don't think I am going to make Syaoran faints every time they go swimming. His poor head couldn't take it! :P Thanks for reviewing!

**keetra:** Touya is going to have LOTS of _smashing_ good time when he reads Kero's report! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lunar Eclipse:** Hmmm.... You know, I am going to add your laughter (the "Bwahahaha") ito my fic. You know the part where Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing their heads off? I couldn't think how an evil laugh sounds like, so i just add in Santa Claus's laughs. (Refer to chp 3) "Bwahahaha" sounds evil doncha think? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantasy:** It's my pleasure ^_^. I try my very best to thank you guys individually. I'm sure the fanfic writers will agree with me that reviews really make you feel good. Anyway thanks for reviewing my fic Fantasy!

**Rosekeet:** Syaoran's fainting IS a little too much, but I love to exaggerate. Hee hee... It's fun making him faint all the time ^^ 

Whew! Thank you minna for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Sigh.... Maybe from now on I should just copy+paste the disclaimer. CLAMP belongs to CCS and Nelvana belongs to CC. Opps! Hee hee... I mean CCS belongs to CLAMP and CC belongs to Nelvana.

**A Dinner of Ice, Fire & HANYAAN!**

Later that afternoon say around 6.00pm

**~Tomoyo~**

"Is Syaoran awake yet?" Sakura asked as she took out her blue shawl from the closet to match her sundress.

"Oh yeah." I managed to stop my giggles in time. The 'Arouse-Syaoran bikini' is a success! It's just too bad I didn't get it on tape. Hmm.. Maybe I could get Eriol to use Return card.

Eriol......

***Flashback***

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!" I stomped my feet and stepped a little closer.

"Will not!" He stomped his feet and move a little closer.

This continues until we are nose to nose. Well actually I had to tilt my head to meet his nose... Finally I took a deep breath and screamed....

**"WILL TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Silent....

Huh? I looked at Eriol strangely, expecting him to scream back at me. Instead he was looking at me as if I'm a bug underneath a microscope.

Suddenly he put his lips on mine, then drew back. He looked at me carefully, waiting for my reaction.

I was too stumped to do anything but to just looked at him.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

And I looked at him.

Our arms were all over each other the next moment, kissing like there is no tomorrow.... Oh la la! He put his arms around my waist and pull me tight against him. I put my hand, the one not holding the video cam, around his neck. My surrounding started to swirl as he ran his hands over my hair. We continued to kiss until our brains gave us the warning sign of oxygen deprivation. 

We stopped for breath.

He put his forehead on mine, breathing hard.

"Tomoyo...." he began.

"Syaoran! SyaORAN!"

We heard Sakura screaming from the living room, effectively killing off the magic that just happened.

Eriol ran out of the room. I put my fingers to my lips. What happen? Why did Eriol kiss me?

"Oh Kami-sama! Oh Kami-sama! Syaoran? Syaoran?"

Sakura's frantic voice broke me out of my trance. I quickly rushed out of the room.

***End of Flashback***

"Tomoyo?"

Huh? I looked up and saw two big green eyes infront of me.

"AYIEEE!" I fell backward, hard. I quickly check my video cam for any defects. Whew! None.

"Tomoyo are you ok? You seem lost. And all in the sudden you got really red that I couldn't tell the different between your face and your sundress!" Sakura pulled me up.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Erm..." I fiddled with my video cam, contemplating whether to tell her about the kiss.

"Tomoyo... I know you are hiding something from me," Sakura leaned forward, scrutinizing me.

"Hiding something? Now what would I hide something from you? Err..he hee.."

"Tomoyo!" she practically screaming now.

"Eriol kissed me" I said weakly.

Silence...

Sakura then produced a basket of confetti and started to run around in circles.

"I knew it! I knew it! You love him! And he loves you!" She threw the confetti in the air and starts to do the macarena.

"No he doesn't"

Sakura stopped in mid-hip swaying.

"What are you crazy? He kissed you for Kami-sama's sake! How often do you see Eriol does that? Once? Twice? _ Zilch_ I tell you!"

I sat down on my bed, looking down at my video cam.

Sakura sat down beside me. "What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Sakura that guy is much too old for me. He probably think I am just a naive 16 years old girl. He deserves someone who is mature and wise. Not me," I shook my head dejectedly.

"Tomoyo, my dad is older than my mom and they love each other very much. My dad still loves my mom even though she is dead."

"Sakura, they are just a few years apart. Me and Eriol, it's at least a decade apart!"

"Yeah but still...." I interrupted her.

"Sakura we are going to be late for dinner. Tereda-sensei told us to be at the lobby by 7pm. I go get the boys ok?" and left the room, leaving Sakura staring at me.

**~Eriol~**

Tomoyo... I shouldn't have kissed you. Now things are getting complicated. I'm too old to be with somebody who is full of life, ever so cheerful, so....

A blue shirt landed on my head, rudely interrupting my thought. I snatched away that offending material from my head. 

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" I turned around, almost tripping.

There are a pile of clothes on the floor. Another pile of underwear and another pile of socks. Now, now. THAT was a rare sight. Syaoran is usual a neat freak. In fact he just gave me a blistering lecture on why you must arrange your socks in alphabetical order. You know....blue comes before red and red comes before yellow....

"It's too late for spring cleaning you know"

"Where is that shirt?" Syaoran mumbled and continued to rummage the closet.

"Let me guess? Trying to impress Sakura huh?"

He gave me one of those glares and stick his head back into closet.

Tsk! Tsk! The guy is obsessed I tell you. Obsessed!

I looked in my bag pack for a comb. Now where did I put it?

"Syaoran, could you lend me your comb?"

"Never use one, never had one," he mumbled.

I looked at his messy head. Boy! Do I ever believe him.

Knock! Knock!

"I go get that," I opened the door, and was bestowed upon the loveliest sight I ever seen.

Tomoyo.

"Guys are you ready yet? We are going to be late." I ignored that. There are much important thing to discuss.

"Tomoyo about the kiss..."

"I know, I know it's just a kiss right?" I blinked. She is saying exactly what I wanted to say so why does my heart feels as if it dropped to the bottom of my shoes?

"Yeah... So let's forget about it ok? Still friends?"

She gave me a pearly white smile. "Friends. So are you guys ready?"

"Found it!" We heard Syaoran exclaimed gleefully.

Rolling my eyes, "yeah we're ready" I held out my arm. She looked at my arm and then looked at me. She smiled and locked her arm, the one not holding the video camera.

"Let's go princess. Our dinner awaits us," trying my best to imitate Sean Connery. She giggled and we joined Sakura who was waiting for us at the living room.

(A/N: That was too serious isn't it? The whole thing took up 5 pages! O_O.Well sorry guys but it is important. Well! Time to lighten things up now!)

~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~

**~Sakura~**

We were there by 6.30pm. And no one was there yet, so we decided to proceed to the restaurant located at the hotel.

Kero decided to follow along. With Eriol's mind controlling power, nobody can see or hear him except for those who knew about him.

It is an open-space restaurant so we decided to take the table closest to the beach.

The beach is so beautiful in the night. The stars seem to be much larger in Hawaii then in Tomoeda. Hoe! That star is so bright! Must be the North Star!

"Neh Syaoran? Isn't it beautiful?" I turn to Syaoran who was sitting beside me.

Syaoran shrank back a little. Two spots of red appeared on his cheek. Now, why would he get sunburn again? Wait a minute. Tomoyo told me it is not because of sunburn. Could it be fever?

"Syaoran? Are you ok?"

He started to fiddle with his forks and spoons, rearranging the flower in the vase and refolding the napkin on his lap.

"Err...Ha ha Ha! Why wouldn't I be ok? Yah! Yah! Very very beautiful! You look gorgeous in blue" He nodded vigorously. I'm not surprised if his nose shifted position.

I stared at him. "Syaoran, I was talking about the beach," I said slowly.

This time the two red spots spread to his whole face.

"HA HA HA!! Right! Right! The beach. Of course! The beach. Very beautiful! That was a joke you see. Not that I don't think you are beautiful. You are gorgeous. NO! I don't...mean...you...I..**ARGHHHH**!!" (A/N: Poor guy! Is he demented? 0_0;;)

I was getting really worried now. I put my hand to his forehead.

"ARGH!!!" Syaoran backed away slightly causing him to mess up the center of gravity. He fell backward, breaking the chair in process.

I don't know whether to feel sorry for his head or the chair.

**"BWAHAHAHA HA HA HE HE HE HA HA HAR!"**

Apparently Tomoyo and Eriol found this funny. They too broke their chairs and were rolling on the floor, holding their stomach.

I heard scribbling behind me.

I was almost too afraid to look. But I did.

Sure enough Kero was scribbling away in that _loong_ piece of paper.

Sigh. When will this end?

"May I take your order?"

Huh? That voice! I looked up. Immediately Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol sat up, their chairs magically replaced. Syaoran and Touya were glaring at each other so intensely that sparks actually appeared.

"Oniichan! What are you doing here?" Trying to distract them from starting World War III.

"I am doing part-time as a waiter," he said dryly, stating the obvious.

"I know that! But in Hawaii??!!"

He ignored me and turn to Kero.

"You got it kid?"

"Yep! Here," Kero gave him the piece of paper. I narrowed my eyes. Well, well, well. That conniving, scheming yellow bird-brained guardian of mine...

Touya took the paper and turn his head slightly, "Yuki!"

"Hai!" Yukito was pushing a trolley full of mango puddings. Yukito is here too?

"Here you go Kero-chan"

"Wai! Wai! Pudding!" Kero took one of the pudding and started to gobble them up.

"Kero-chan! What is all this about!" I was determined to find out.

"Oh you see _*gobble gobble*_ Touya promised to make me a trolley full _*takes another pudding*_ of mango pudding if I give him a report _*swallowing*_ on Syaoran"

"I could have buy you a truck full of mango pudding!"

"But you have to agree Touya's pudding is the best." Well, since he put it that way...

I looked at Touya. He was reading the paper. Every line he read, a vein popped on his forehead. He turn his head slowly towards Syaoran.

You have to give credit to Syaoran. Touya's expression was scary but Syaoran didn't even blink. Touya grabbed Syaoran from the back of his collar. But Syaoran was as tall as Touya. He eventually changed his mind and put Syaoran down. He stopped and think what he should do next. A light bulb lit beside his head.

He punched Syaoran's nose.

Syaoran punched his nose.

He pulled Syaoran's ear.

Syaoran pulled his ear.

Suddenly they started to attack each other. The fight was so intense that a grey cloud of dust appeared, covering them. Once in a while, a head will pop out of the cloud to take in oxygen or to hurl insults.

**"Gaki!"**

**"Jerk!"**

**"Pervert!"**

**"Eccentric!"** Eccentric? Syaoran must have been reading the dictionary.

**"Mothball!"**

**"Pea-brained!"**

This has got to stop. At this rate not only the restaurant will suffer. I look for that one person who could calm my brother down.

"Yukito..Huh?"

Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero AND Yukito were squatting in one corner.

"Ok, who is going to raise the bet?" I heard Kero said.

"I'm placing 20 on Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

"I go for To-ya. I saw him working out in the local gym. You should see his muscles!" Yukito exclaimed, putting a 40 dollar bill in Kero's hand...err...paw. 

"I'm placing my bet on Syaoran" 

"Huh?" Everybody including me.

"I kind of pity my dear descendant"

"Right whatever. I'm placing my bet on Touya," Kero licked his paw and started to count the money.

Oh Kami-sama give me strength...

I transformed my key into the Star Wand.

"Freeze!"

Freeze came out of the card and looked at me waiting for my command.

"Sigh...The usual Freeze. You should know what to do." The fish actually gave me a pitiful look before freezing Syaoran and Touya, minus the heads.

I gave Touya and Syaoran one of my rare glares.

Touya just rolled his eyes. Syaoran started to get a little red causing the ice around his neck to melt.

I took a deep breath.

"No matter what I do or say will ever stop you two from fighting, so I am not going to waste my breath. Either you two stop fighting and start to behave like adults or I will fry you on the spot with my wand."

I called upon Firey to emphasize my point.

Touya and Syaoran gulped. Then they nodded their heads so vigorously I could see four Touyas and Syaorans.

"And as for the rest of you!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Yukito shrank back from the sheer volume of my voice.

"Tomoyo I didn't expect you to encourage violence! Eriol, I expect better from you, since you always act mature and stuff! Kero, I got nothing to say to you! And Yukito...Yukito...." Everybody leaned forward.

**"HANYAAN!!!"**

Everybody fell to the ground, anime style including Syaoran and Touya, who were still on ice.

I can't help it. There is this mutual affection between mistress and guardian. (A/N: Those who read the manga will know what is it all about) I already got over the Yukito-phase thing.

We heard noises from the entrance of the restaurant.

Everybody was moving at once. Tomoyo and Eriol got back to their seat. Yukito right himself up and pushed the trolley of mango pudding back into the kitchen. Kero followed him. As for me I commanded Firey to melt the ice around Syaoran and Touya. Syaoran quickly got back to his seat and Touya cleaned himself up and stand beside me, looking like a normal waiter.

Our class has arrived.

Finally I can have a nice normal dinner, eating with my normal friends who for once will start to act normally....

Syaoran and Touya were playing footsie with each other. Well not really. I think they are having a how-many-times-can-you-step-your-enemy's-foot marathon. Tomoyo is filming this and Eriol is counting the foot-stepping.

Did I say normal?

Yeah right.

A/N: Ok! Ok! I know. This is bad. I really run out of ideas on how to make it funny *tearing hair out of the head* And that annoying writer's block won't leave my poor brain alone!!!! Sorry people! But please do review ok? Once again SORRRYY!!! *runs away crying*


	5. Wood?

**liteblossomyugiluver:** O_O What a long name! Let me guess. U are a little Blossom (that will be Sakura) and Yugi lover right? ^_^X Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic!

**Ruru-Chan:** Did you get my email? ^^ Sugoiness? Kawaiiness? Hee hee...Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic!

**Takako:** I tried to make Touya-Syaoran battle abit more blood-worthy but nah! I love them both too much. Touya-kun! _*runs and glomps Touya*_ O_O;;; Thanks for reviewing!

**animegirl-mika/Michelle:** How should I address you? Do you prefer animegirl-mika or Michelle? Thanks for reading my fic! _*glares at writer's block*_ Nope. It still doesn't wanna let up. Sigh....

**Comet-hime:** Zettai I will write somemore!!! I will fight against this annoying writer's block! _*Clenching hands into fists, fire blazing in the eyes*_ Thanks for reviewing!

**yue-chan:** Err...ok..hee..hee..I will write more _*backing away as yue-chan continues to glare*_ Hoee??!! _*stares in amazement as yue-chan runs off faster than when Syaoran ran away from Yukito*_ Thanks for reviewing!!!! _*calls out after yue-chan*_

**Lufia:** MUAH HA HA HA!!!! Dancing lobsters??!! Ha ha HA! Lufia, you're a scream! Soo funny! Dancing lobsters!! _*starts to roll on the floor*_ Anywae thanks for reviewing! Another word for cool? Ermm... How about "Subarashi desu wa!!!" That's Tomoyo's word for cool ^^

**ccsfan:** **Q1**: **Li's blushes does get out of the control. This is proven if you have watched the original version of CCS**. **Q2**: **Sigh..Sakura can be a very dense girl when it comes to love but that makes her all more kawaii!!!** **Q3: Hee hee.. I don't know but I'll make sure to it a big point if she does.** **Q4:** _*starts to shake head*_ **Tomoyo and Eriol is really as dense as Sakura when it comes to the subject of love. Sometime you just wanna pour honey over them and set drunk Suppi on the loose!** **Q5**: Epp! You don't knoe what Hanyaan means??!! Alright! Time to show off my knowledge on CCS _*Puts on glasses and starts to act all smart*_ **Hanyaan is a word invented by CLAMP. Sakura often used it to express the feeling of love and happiness. If you watch the Japanese version of CCS, Sakura often used "Hanyaan" around Yukito and Mizuki-sensei. Sakura uses both the power of moon and the sun. Yukito and Mizuki-sensei uses the moon power. This also explains why Syaoran thot he was in love with Yukito. Syaoran too uses the power of the moon but a different version from Mizuki-sensei thus explaining his mistrust over her. And also Yukito/Yue is the guardian of Sakura and a mistress will have mutual affection towards their guardians.** Whew! That was long! Thanks for reviewing! Err..hope u understand what I have written ccsfan! ^_^X

**Haru No Hime:** *_looking at Haru No Hime worriedly*_ Are you ok? You seem to be a little breathless ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Rosekeet:** Epp! What is hanyaan??!! I already explained for ccsfan. Hope my brief explaination help. But I could explain it again in full in the next chp. Anywae, it is really funny when Sakura says it everytime ^0^ Thanks for reviewing and reading!

That took up almost half the page ^^.

On with the story then.

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Does anybody actually read this? Sigh...CCS belongs to CLAMP and CC belongs to episodes-cutting Nelvana. There. Done.

**WOOD?**

Later that night.....

**~Sakura~**

**%Dream%**

Where am I? There are trees all around me. Am I still in Hawaii? 

I saw a figure dashed past me. I chased it. The buzz of green and yellow suddenly stopped in front of a large tree. Wood? Is that you? No it can't be Wood. Wood doesn't have wings. I have the card with me.But it has leaves all around her body just like Wood.

"Is that you Wood?" trying to make sure.

The Wood-look alike actually glared at me.

She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly the whole world started to shake.

**%End of Dream%**

"Sakura? Sakura?!" It was Tomoyo. I sat up on my bed, flinging my comforter aside.

"Are you ok? You were tossing around on the bed like you are having a nightmare."

"No, not a nightmare exactly." I tried to recall my dream. "I'm not sure what is it"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Go back to sleep. I just go get a glass of water." I got up from the bed. Tomoyo started to get up too but I insisted she goes back to sleep. The poor girl looks like she is awake for half the night. I bet it got something to do with the conversation I accidentally-on-purpose overheard, she had with Eriol. Sigh... Those two should wisen up and just let fate do the work. (A/N: For someone who is dense over her love life, she sure is smart when it comes to other people. -_-''') I walked out of the room. To my surprise, the kitchen's light was on. I looked inside and saw Syaoran staring at a glass of water, deep in thoughts.

**~Syaoran~**

I felt a pink aura near the door. I looked up and sure enough I saw Sakura. She was wearing this white pajamas with Holstein cows all over. Only Sakura can make a ridiculous pajamas looks so sexy. 

"Hey," she greeted, still standing at the door.

"Hey".

"Erm...Am I interrupting something?" shuffling her legs nervously.

"Nope. Have a seat," I pulled a chair out. What was I thinking? I shouldn't let her seat so close to me! I probably embarrass myself!

I watched Sakura filled a glass with cold water from the fridge. She sat down beside me and slumped down her chair. All thoughts of embarrassment flew out of my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. I saw her bit her lower lips.

"I had a strange dream." Huh? I tried my best to pull my eyes away from her lips. She gulped down the glass of water.

"I had this dream. I was in a forest and saw this thing that looks just like Wood. I don't think it is evil. But the glare she gave me told me otherwise. Do you think it is a prophetic dream?"

"A prophetic dream? A dream which actually came true? Yeah, maybe. You are the card mistress after all" She frowned and looked at her glass of water, worriedly. I felt like kicking the back of my head. Stupid Syaoran! Why do you have to make her worried?

"Err... Then again it could be a normal dream. I mean, you have dreams that never actually becomes a reality right?"

"Actually all my dreams turns out to be prophetic dreams," then she brightened. 

"Oh, I do have one dream which I'm sure it's not real. I dreamt that you still sleep with a soft toy bear called..." she thinks hard. "Oh yeah! Muffy! What a ridiculous dream. That can be counted as a non-prophetic dream right?"

I tried to say '"Of course not!", but I am not the type to lie so I just settle on blushing like a tomato. Sakura's eyes widened when I didn't answer her.

"Err...well... Anyway, I'm sure if this dream turns out to be a reality I'm sure everything will be all right," she then looked down, studying her hands, hair covering her half of her face.

"Especially when there will always be you around," she said softly.

Two warm pink spots appeared on my cheeks. Then I smiled. For one moment, I felt that this amazing girl beside me here actually reciprocate my feelings. Sakura looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. 

For that one moment, I let that crazy thought lingered.....

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (THE NEXT DAY)~~~~~~

**~Tomoyo~**

"Wah! So that is Kilauea Volcano!" Sakura said, leaning over the railing. We were in a small ship, which was big enough to hold the whole class. The ship moved closer towards the volcano, making Kilauea Volcano bigger. Sakura's eyes got bigger too. 

"It's big isn't it?" Eriol whispered behind me. I swiftly turned towards him. He was looking right at me. I gave a him a smile and turn to look at the volcano. I nodded my head.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? You seem to be a little quiet today?" I racked my brain, thinking of what to say to him. I am NOT going to tell him I was tired because I couldn't sleep. He will probably figure out it is because of him. Thankfully, Tereda-sensei distracted him.

"Ok class. If you turn to your left, you could see Kilauea Volcano." Everybody turned to the left, there were a lot of oohs and ahhs going around.

"There are 5 volcanoes in Hawaii. They are the Mauna Loa, Hualalai, Lo'ini, Haleakala and lastly Kilauea. Kilauea Volcano was recorded to be the world's most active volcano. It had erupted continuously since 1983." (A/N: This is just some facts that I researched on, you might not be interested anywae :P. But I'll just type it down)

"Did you know....?" I immediately perked up at Yamazaki's voice. Nothing beats seeing Sakura's and Syaoran's face when they were heard Yamazaki's lies. Except you can't see Syaoran's face now. He is busy sticking his head out in the sea, emptying his breakfast.

"Did you know that when lava flows out of a volcano and on to the ground, it will forms a layer. That layer is called a 'bench' It may look hard enough to step on but when somebody did...." he turn towards Sakura.

**"KABOOMM!!" **He shouted, raising his arms for emphasis with eyes opened. Yes! Open! How many times do you get to see Yamazaki's eyes opened? This is one of those very rare moments and I of course got this on tape.

"Hoe!!!!", Sakura shrank back.

"The whole layer will collapsed! And did you know...?" he continued. Red veins started to pop on Chiharu's head.

"The volcano is said to be the house of Pele, a Hawaiian goddess and she...argghh!!!".Chiharu produced a _huuggee_ baseball bat from behind and hit Yamazaki right on the head. Yamazaki sunk 3 inches down into the floor.

"Ermm...Actually Chiharu, what Yamazaki said were actually true facts," Tereda-sensei clarified. 

"Oh. Hee....hee...." Chiharu hid the baseball bat behind her, flushing with embarrassment.

"Did you know...?" 

Huh? We turn to towards Yamazaki. Apparently he had recovered from Chiharu's head bashing. 

"The Hawaiian used to go up to the volcano and barbeque their marshmallow making it all soft and....**WHACK!**"

"That I definitely know was a lie" none other than Chiharu, exclaimed.

We all sweatdropped at that .

Not disappointing us, Sakura exclaimed "That was a lie?!"

Hee hee.... Sakura is so innocent. No wonder Yamazaki loves to tease her even though Chiharu's beatings leave him with bruises that take weeks to recover. Having such a violent girlfriend is such a trial.

"Did you heard?" Naoko asked, spectacles gleaming so brightly you can't even see her eyes.

"We are going to have one of those courage test just like the one we had in 4th grade!"

"Cou-cou-rrage te-te-test?" Sakura stammered.

"That's right. Do you think there will be...." Everybody shook their heads, trying to stop Naoko from finishing her sentence but being Naoko, she was too absorbed with her 'scary' tales.

"Ghosts?" Naoko finished.

**"HHHHOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!!"** Sakura screamed almost scaring the souls out of everybody, and grabbed the nearest person to cling on.

Unfortunately Syaoran was that person. But instead of the usual shade of red, he turned into a murky shade of green. He puffed up his cheek and covered his mouth with his hand. He mumbled something which sounded like, "Sakura get away from me, I'm going to throw up!" but Sakura, still suffering from an aftershock, was pretty much paralyzed. Syaoran turn into a more yellowish base colour which warned me that the bile is halfway up the esophagus and that prompted me to grab Sakura away.

Immediately, Syaoran leaned over the railing and started to throw up. And throw up. And throw up. And throw up. Geez! Just how much does that guy eat for breakfast? For a normal person, his stomach should be empty after the 12th throw up. But his on his way to the 14th throw up. Nope. Make that 15th. No, 16th.

Of course I got this all on tape.

~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

I watched Eriol and Sakura supporting Syaoran as they led him to his bedroom. Syaoran had worn himself out by repeatedly throwing up. I tried my very best to save Sakura's dress from getting ruin but to no avail. Sakura insisted on feeling Syaoran's forehead and fanning him etc etc. The girl meant well but in the end her dress might as well be a rag to wipe up Syaoran's puke. Sakura doesn't seem to be too worried over her dress though... Thank Kami-sama that the dress was not one of my design. I will probably play this tape to the whole school if it is.

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (THE NEXT DAY)~~~~~~

**~Eriol~**

Tereda-sensei was explaining about the courage test which prompted some yays and boos. I wasn't paying attention to it. I was busy looking at this particular girl who was busy comforting Sakura. Kero, who was invisible thanks to my magic was muttering something about card mistress but still afraid of ghosts. Tomoyo seems to be a little distance lately. I tried to strike up a conversation yesterday on the ship but she seems reluctant to talk to me. She probably hates me. Damn it! I wish I didn't kiss her! Everything changed because of that kiss.

"So now I will put you guys into groups..." Groups? Did Tereda-sensei said groups? I used a little mind probing which I was blessed with to get Tereda-sensei to group Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and me together. Sakura gave me a grateful smile while Syaoran gave an expression between a frown and a smile. They both felt my magic flaring. Sakura was probably grateful to have me by her side in case some 'ghosts' appeared. Syaoran was probably happy to have Sakura in his group but was not sure about me.

"Ok minna, each of you will get a coloured band. All you have to do is followed the trees tied with your coloured band. You will see some things for you to pick up. Bring back all the items to the finishing line. The more items collected, the more points you get. The forest however is densely populated with large trees so it will be quite dark. If a group does not finish this test by 45 minutes, don't worry just stay put. We will call a search party." Sakura was getting increasingly worried. She began to dig her fingers in Tomoyo's arms and tighten her hold around Kero. Tomoyo doesn't seem to mind but Kero was turning into a suspicious shade of purple.

Tereda-sensei gave us a yellow coloured bands. We tied them on our wrist.

"Tomoyo, what if there are ghosts?" 

"Of course not Sakura, there is no ghosts, right Eriol? Syaoran?" I jumped slightly when Tomoyo mentioned my name. Well, ok she mentioned Syaoran's name too but she said my name first! MY name.

"Of course not Sakura. Syaoran will protect you from anything, right Syaoran?" 

Sakura swung towards Syaoran suddenly and bring her face close..

"Really Syaoran? You will protect me?" she said, eyes as big as saucers.

Syaoran was too mesmerized by those eyes but to just nod his head. I can't help but chuckled at that. Mentally of course. My descendant can be a really dummy when it comes to Sakura. (A/N: woo-hoo! Looks who's talking!)

"Ok minna, on the count of three, you will proceed the test."

"One.....Two.......THREE!"

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

This is weird. It's been twenty minutes but not a single yellow coloured band on any trees. Of course I could just levitate and Sakura could just use Fly but we are not into cheating. Well, not much anyway. 

Beside there is some strange aura going on in this forest. Sakura was already digging her nails deeper in Tomoyo's arm causing Tomoyo to flinch a little. Kero was concentrating really hard to find the exact location of the aura. Syaoran's sword was already out. We could really use his Laisen board right now but no...he just had to leave it behind.

"We are walking around his circles!" Kero shouted, exasperated.

"That's right. I tied a ribbon to a tree and there it is again." That's my girl Tomoyo. A really smart girl. Did I said 'my' girl? That is not right but I like it.

Syaoran leaned against a tree, putting down his sword and sighed.

"Syaoran, get away from that tree." Something is definitely not right with that tree. Sakura and Syaoran probably didn't feel it. I guess only my level of magic can feel the strange aura.

"What?" Syaoran smirked. "You think I would have trigger a vortex or something to lead us to another dimension?"

And that was what exactly happened.

It was like what the Return card did. A black hole opened up on the tree trunk. It sucked Syaoran in first then it the hole got really big as if it decided we are the right kind of meat it wanted.

I tried to use my magic to stop it and Sakura tried to summon her wand but it all happened so quickly. Then everything went pitch black.....

All of us woke up at the same time. The surrounding was blurred and I righted my spectacles and shook my head slightly to clear the web in my brain. 

"Wood?" I heard Sakura mumbled.

I looked up and echoed Sakura.

"Wood?"

A/N: How was it? Sorry minna I couldn't update this sooner. Isetan was having a mid-year sale and I was helping out a friend. Anywae, the sale ended on the 6th of June and now I am free to update this fic! R+R please! I know this is short but I have to end it here. Sorry for the cliffhanger :P I know there isn't much funny stuff going on but it was meant to be that way.


	6. The Name Sajhiontshkuta. Tinkerbell Sajh...

Before I explained what Hanyaan really means, I need to explain the background of CCS. For those watching CC, you might find this unfamiliar.

First of all, I will explain what kind of magic each magic user used. Sakura uses a balance of the sun and moon power. Kero uses the sun power. Yue uses the moon power. Syaoran uses the same power as Yue. Even though Mizuki-sensei uses the power of the moon, it is a different version of what Yue and Syaoran uses.

Next I will explain about the love-relationship between the magic users. Sakura was in love with Yukito. The fact that Yukito was actually Yue made that love Sakura had for Yukito even stronger. You see, a guardian and a card mistress had a mutual affection towards each other. Whenever Yukito is around, Sakura will say 'hanyaan' and get this dreamy look on her face. The word 'hanyaan' is invented by CLAMP. There is no such word in the err...japanese dictionary. But for those who bought english-subtitled CCS cvd/dvd, the translation for 'hanyaan' is sweet which is fine by me ^_^ (Thanks **Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto** for reminding me. ^^) I guess they need to come up with something to translate it. Sakura also gets all 'hanyaan' over Mizuki-sensei because Sakura uses Mizuki-sensei's version of moon power.

Now, as for Syaoran, bearing the blood of Clow Reed, he will have mutual affection towards the guardian. Remember that Clow Reed was the card master after all.. And Syaoran uses the moon power so he has mutual affection towards Yukito/Yue, which he confused it with love. Syoaran does not get along well with Kero and Mizuki-sensei because their type of magic don't match.

I know this seems a little complicated but these 'facts' are taken a bit from the anime (the part where Yue explained to Syaoran why he felt that way towards Yukito) and a lot from the manga (Mizuki-sensei was explaining to Tomoyo that magic has a lot to do with love) Hope this pretty much explain what 'hanyaan' means and a lot more. Hello **Rosekeet**! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Goes to you to **Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto**!

Disclaimer: ZZzzzz......_*Being tapped on the shoulder*_ Huh? Oh. The disclaimer. Right. CCS belongs to CLAMP and CC belongs to Nelvana. ZZZZzzzzzz.......

Right. On with the story.

**The Name Sajhiontshkuta. Tinkerbell Sajhionshkuta**

**~Sakura~**

"Wood?" I heard Eriol repeating after me. I gingerly got up, groaning slightly. I realised everybody was pretty much in the same condition. Tomoyo as usual were more concerned with her video camera. I looked up and saw Wood-alike glaring at Eriol.

"Not you too. First this girl called me a piece of wood in her dream and now you" Wood-alike tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder causing some glitters to appear. Apparently I was 'this girl'.

"It is definitely not Wood but it sure is a Clow Card," Syaoran exclaimed, pointing his sword to Wood-alike. That kind of surprised me. After all this years he should recognised how a Clow Card's aura felt like. I guess the fall jumbled up his memory bank. 

"No my dear descendant, it is not a Clow Card. But it is a magical creature," Eriol turned towards Wood-alike. "My name is Eriol Hiragizawa. And 'this girl' is Sakura Kinomoto."

"My name is Tinkerbell Sajhiontshkuta and I am a forest pixie, sprite and a fairy. But call me Bell. Everybody does. And stop pointing your sword at me little boy. Didn't your mama teach you that pointing is rude?"

"First of all, my name is Li Syaoran not 'little boy'. And second, how can you be a pixie, sprite and fairy at the same time? And what kind of name is Sajhionwhatever? And Tinkerbell? he snorted. "Well at least you are as bratty as Tinkerbell in 'Peter Pan'," Syaoran lifted an eyebrow.

"Watch who you calling a brat! Well my father is a pixie, my mom is a sprite, so is my grandfather and my grandma is a fairy. Sajhiontshkuta is actually a pretty common name in the 'Land of Gazio'. And my name is Tinkerbell because my mom was watching Peter Pan when she was pregnant with me. Now have I answered all your questions because I really want to get to the point why I brought you here," Bell explained, tapping her feet in the air, impatiently.

"You brought us here?" Kero asked, flying towards Bell. Bell was as tall as Kero was in his false form.

"Your mom watched Peter Pan? You mean you have tvs here? So does this mean you have an extra tape with you for my video camera?" Tomoyo's face resembled a face of a puppy dog.

"Hee hee... Of course. I have excess to all dimensions. Me and me mom loves to go shopping especially in the 3rd dimension which is by the way your world." 

"But you are as small as Kero. How could you go shopping in our world?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled. 

"Well you see, this is actually my false form. I could change my size with one snap of a finger. Watch." Bell snapped her finger, and presto! She is as tall as Syaoran, who was the tallest among us. 

Kero cleared his throat. "As much as I love to see what you can do, what I really want to know is WHY DO YOU BRING US HERE!!!" 

"Geez! Relax will you? How do you put up with him?" Bell leaned towards me, whispering in my ears. I giggled at that. I guess Bell isn't so bad if she finds Kero as irritating as I do.

"I need you all to help retrieve an apple from an evil sorcerer which belongs to my family."

Silence. Erm.....

Kero began slowly, "you brought us to another dimension just to help you get back an apple?" Bell nodded her head, inspecting her nails and rubbing them on her sleeves.

This is too much. I was expecting a nice school trip free from spirits, magic and here I am in another Kami-sama knows what dimension, and I have to help this pixie/sprite/fairy to retrieve a stupid apple from a sorcerer? Wait a minute. I don't _have_ to. I just tell this Bell that...

"It is not just an apple. It is an energy source of my parents. Without it, my parents are aging rapidly. If my parents are gone, then the creatures of 'Land of Gazio' will be without a King and Queen and I am to young to take the throne. Instead the throne will go to my uncle who is the sorcerer." Bell looked at me, pleadingly. "Will you help me? My uncle is a slave to black magic. His ruling will only do us harm."

Probably because of many many years of being a cardcaptor, helping people is like second nature. Or maybe I am just a sucker for puppy-dog face. Whatever it is, I just couldn't say no. I smiled at Bell, "Sure. We'll do our best."

"Alright!" Bell started to do a little dance around us. We all sweatdropped at that. I am having second thoughts about helping her. Do they have doctors here to treat scidzophehia? Bell stopped dancing and scrutinized us one by one. 

"The moody-one I believe can fly since he got wings but how about the rest of you?" Kero doesn't seem very happy with Bell little comment.

"Well, I have a card which enables me to fly. Syaoran here could use the power of the wind and Eriol can levitate. Tomoyo could ride Kero in his true form."

"Nah. That will sap your energy. Our houses are way on top of the trees. Why don't you come up to my grandma's laboratory? She has potions that allow you to grow wings. Follow me." She flew towards a house on top of an oak tree, leaving trails of fairy dust in her wake. You know, I think the fairy dust is getting on everyone's nerve. We waved our hands infront of our face to keep the fairy dust from entering our eyes and nostrils. Then I summoned Fly. Kero transformed into his true form and Tomoyo sat on his back. Syaoran decided to jump to the top instead of using magic, to save it for dangerous situations. Eriol levitated to the top.

We reached to the laboratory with a sign 'Grandma's Lab. Keep out or die'. A very inviting sign indeed.

"Erm... Bell do you think we should enter your grandma's lab? I think she doesn't like the intrusion."

"Nah. Grandma is cool about visitors. The sign is just to keep visitors on alert. It works doesn't it?" Bell winked at me, and proceeded to enter the lab. Maybe the weird sense of humor is in the genes.

When we entered the room, I got the feeling that the 'Frankenstein' movie is inspired by this laboratory. It has a big chalkboard filled with formulas and a table with test tubes and bottles with bubbling liquid. The only different is the foundation of the house was made up of strong wood instead of cement. Once in a while there will be a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder which pretty much give the laboratory the creepy ambience. 

Bell muttered something under her breath that goes like 'stupid lightning and thunder' and went to off a switch with the label 'lightning effect' which effectively stopped the blinding flash of lightning. Then she went towards to a radio and turn it off. The crash of thunders stopped suddenly. Ok......I don't think I am looking forward to meet her grandma.

"Just take the potion in the green bottle and wait for a few minutes," she pointed to a table at the corner with different coloured bottles..

We approached the tables and each took a green bottle. I sniffed the liquid. Strange. Smell like peppermint. I gingerly take a sip. Delicious! It has a fruity taste. Eriol took a sip and immediately sprouted black-satin wings. I felt a tingling sensation on my back. I turned slightly and saw a pinkish wings began to grow slowly on my back. Amazing! My wings look pretty much like the Fly's wings but to have wings growing out of your body....Well! What else can I say? 

Tomoyo kept turning to look at her back, in the process almost smacking me right on my head, with her video camera which was, I suspected, surgically attached to her hand. Puzzled, she approached Bell who was fiddling with a radio at the other end of the room.

"Bell, there is no wings on my back." Bell frowned and started to feel Tomoyo's back. Eriol and I approached them. We watched Tomoyo's back closely. We were interrupted by a loud crash. Syaoran finally caught up with us.

"Ok.....I'm.... here....." Syaoran panted, supporting himself on the door.

"Yeah yeah, just take the potion on that table," Bell vaguely pointed to the table, preoccupied with Tomoyo.

**~Syaoran~**

Now which table is Bell talking about? I saw a table with different colored bottles. Ah! That's it. I walked past them who was fussing over Tomoyo for Kami-sama knows why. Both Eriol and Sakura had wings on their body. Now which potion is it? There's a green, blue, pink and purple bottles. I opened each bottle and looked inside. All the potion seems to be of the same color or rather colorless. Minny myni minny mo... The pink one! Besides pink is Sakura's favorite colour. I took a sip. Wow! Taste like strawberries. I gulped the rest of the potion. All that jumping and swinging left me really thirsty.

"Ah hah! See! The wings are growing now! And its lavender. Your favorite colour huh?" I heard Bell exclaimed.

"I get it. For someone who has no magic it takes a while for the wings to grow. No wonder Eriol sprouted wings first. Among all of us, Eriol is the strongest" Sakura said.

I turned towards the lovely voice. Suddenly, I felt my windpipe closing in. I dropped the bottle on the floor and grabbed my throat.

**~Sakura~**

We all turned to the sound of the crash. Syaoran was holding his throat, gasping. Oh my Kami-sama! I ran towards him. But before I could get to him, he lost consciousness and dropped to the floor.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" I shook him, desperately trying revive him. His head rolled back and forth very much like a dead person. That really freaked me out.

"Oh no" My heart skipped a beat at that. I turned and saw Bell looking at the broken bottle on the floor.

"What do mean 'oh no'?"

"He drank the wrong potion." Bell chewed her nails. Not a good sign.

"What potion did he drank? What will it do to him?" my words tumbled after another. I imagined what the potion could do to him. It could make him extremely ill or even worse. Death! No!!!!! 

I shook Syaoran even harder.

"Syaoran! **SYOARAN!!!!"** I was desperate. I shook and shook him. I was very close to losing my mind. Eriol and Tomoyo held me back. I fought like a wild cat trying to reach Syaoran. Kero in his true form, managed to make my struggles futile.

"You will find out like right about now..." Bell said. Syaoran began to wake up, groaning slightly. I blinked. Then I pushed everyone aside and reached for Syaoran. I didn't realised tears were streaming down my face. I was so relieved! So very relieved! I kneeled down and cradled Syaoran's head on my lap.

"Syaoran are you ok?" Syaoran to look up at me. For a mere second, a look of puzzlement crossed his face. Then he began to smile, which makes my heart flutter and he began to lower his eyelids. He took my right hand and clasped it to his heart. Huh? What is going on right here?

Syaoran lifted his other hand to my face and began to stroke my cheek. "At first, I wasn't sure. But now I am. Your skin is as soft as satin and as white as pure snow." He got up from my lap and sat up. He leaned towards my face. I backed away slightly, bewildered at his strange behavior. Then he placed a soft feathery kiss on my cheek.

Blood rushed to my face making me feeling heady. Before I lose my consciousness, I saw Tomoyo and Eriol rolling on the floor and Kero scribbling on a piece of paper, obviously having difficulty holding the blue feather in his large paw.

Then everything went black.

A/N: Ano...how was it? Yup it is short but :P. I really have to stop here to keep you guys in suspense. Tee hee... There will be a few chapters left to this story, depending on how I end each chapter. Anywae.... r+r please! I apologize for spelling and grammatical mistakes.


	7. A Day With Toxic-Polluted Syaoran

**Shia loves S+S:** Hee hee... Yep Sakura is going to be pretty embarrassed in this chappie. Thanks for reviewing & reading moi fic!

**cherryblossomsakura2111:** Read this chp to find out wat happen to Syaoran. U r more or less correct. Good guess! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Lufia:** HEELLOOO!! Nice to see u on my review column. Did you get my email? Dat's ok if u don review soon, but continue to read my fic ok? Hee hee...Dancing with the flamingos? _ *SueHime starts dancing with lobsters and flamingos*_ ^0^ Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Azure_Moon: ***stares in amazement as Azure_Moon raises Syaoran in the air and began slapping him* Tee hee... Sorry I gotta add some sappiness cos this is a Romance/Humor fic ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and CC belongs to Nelvana. Anybody reading this? *no hands up* Thought so.... I Do (Cherish You) belongs to 98º. *_Sniffs*_ Lovely wedding song

Italic letterings: Words of songs or emphasis of words

On with the story.

**A Day With Toxic-Polluted Syaoran**

**~Tomoyo~**

Eriol, Bell and I stood in a line watching Sakura holding Syaoran back. Syaoran appeared to be trying to smother Sakura with kisses. Eriol for once was looking a little bewildered at the whole scene. The empty bucket, which was used to revive Sakura, was still in his hands.

"So its a love potion huh?" I asked Bell, as Sakura defied the law of physics and did a back-bend. Syaoran just followed her down, lips puckering.

"Uh huh... Me grandma made the potion to ignite the crush of a leader of 'Land of Hapioa' had on her to love. She claimed that some men need a little pushing. But it is not suppose to turn you into a Casanova." Bell scratched her head in confusion causing fairy dusts to get into my eyes. Great, normal people get dandruff but she gets fairy dusts.

I rubbed my eyes to clear it from fairy dusts, just in time to see that Sakura had managed to push Syaoran away till he fell flat on his bottom. Syaoran just grinned. He pushed his bangs away from his forehead and stood up slowly. Sakura was backing away slowly too.

"You like it rough huh? Pucker up babe," he growled and lunged suddenly towards Sakura. Sakura gave a squeal and started to run. They did this police-catch-thief run around the whole laboratory. Kero was chasing after them, very much like a referee in a soccer match, and was scribbling furiously in a piece of paper. He was in his false form, apparently discovered that smaller paws grip smaller objects better. 

"But what happen if that person is already so in love and took the potion?" Eriol asked.

"Err...I suppose _ that_ will happen," 'That' referred to Syaoran trying his damnest best to kiss Sakura. Also referred to Syaoran's sleazy smile. First of all, Syaoran seldom smiled. Second of all, Syaoran is not a lecherous person.

"Get away from me!" Sakura screamed, hiding behind a chair. Syaoran stood a foot away from the chair.

"Aww...Come on babe. You know you want me," I lifted my eyebrow at that. Hmm....Maybe the toxic-polluted Syaoran wasn't so bad after all. I mean, heck! The normal Syaoran didn't even realised Sakura got the hots for him.

"Hey Sakura why don't you play along. I mean isn't this what you want? Syaoran kissing you?" Eriol said, finally recovering from the shock and joining in the fun.

"Eriol! Have you been reading minds again?" Sakura colored at that, realizing that she somehow had indirectly gave away one of her deepest secrets. We all, minus Kero, grinned at that. Kero instead frowned and scribbled down Sakura's 'confession'.

"This effect of the potion. It's temporary isn't it?" I whispered to Bell. Bell grinned, and nodded her head. Well then. Better get this one tape. Syaoran jumped behind the chair, where Sakura was but she managed to duck to the side. Bell whistled. "Wow. Great reflexes!" 

"But this is not the real Syaoran!" Sakura managed to interject in mid-ducking. Ok, she had a point there, but why ruin the moment.

"Come on Sakura, I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I said and was rewarded with one of Sakura's rare glares. Syaoran managed to grab Sakura from the back. He spun her around and was about to plant a kiss on her lips when.... 

Syaoran jerked up as if someone and had a poker stick up his as-...err... Anyway, he stood real straight, eyes not blinking, not a single muscle even flinched. Sakura straightened up and waved her hand in front of Syaoran's eyes. No reaction. I lowered my video cam. We all approached Syaoran who was still not moving. He will probably do those artists who paint portraits proud. I waved my hands in front of his eyes. Eriol knocked on Syaoran's head. 

"Hello? Anybody there?" He didn't even blinked. Ok.... I looked at Sakura in the corner of my eyes. Her eyes were bulged out. She took a deep breath... Oh no. She is going to get all hysterics. 

"**S****YOar**-" Sakura's scream was interrupted by Syaoran's sudden movement. He was kneeling on the floor. His head was down, hair covering half of his face. I kneeled down to get a close-up. His eyes were closed, as if he was bracing himself to do something that is unthinkable. 

Out of the blue, "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98º started to play. Then Syaoran produced a ring with a rock the size of a robin's egg. Oh my Kami-sama! This is NOT happening. I moved my video cam to focus on Sakura. The blood was pretty much drained from her face. And she had this look that was quite comical. 

Syaoran began solemnly, "Sakura will you...." This is it. The moment everybody excluding Touya and Kero, is waiting for. Eriol and Bell leaned forward eager to hear the proposal. 

_I do cherish you....._

Syaoran stood up and took Sakura's hands... (Ekk! This is the best video capture I've ever made!) 

_For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice...._

"Sakura will you be..." Everybody held their breath, anticipating the next word.... 

_I will...._

_Love you still....._

_From the depth of my soul, it's beyond my control....._

"Will you...Will you....." Just say it damn it!, I mentally screamed. 

_I've waited so long to say this to you....._

"Be my girlfriend?" Everybody fell anime style, legs twitching. (A/N: Tee hee..) Then I righted myself up. Hey! It's not what everybody is expecting but its good enough. I mean, we are just 16. I focused my video cam, videotaping Sakura's reaction, which was not much anyway. She seems to lose the ability to talk. Finally she found her voice and belted out something that sounded like 'Ummm..aa..hummi...aaa'. 

Syaoran doesn't seem to notice Sakura's reaction or rather lack of it. He took Sakura's hands and started to dance the waltz accompanied by a background waltz music. I don't want to know how the music came about.

They twirled (Syaoran twirled, Sakura just followed his lead, eyes swirling) and twirled around the whole room. I was busy videotaping them, but managed to hear Eriol asked Bell whether did the potion triggered all those weird reactions from Syaoran.

"Well, actually love potion is a pretty complex stuff, " Bell took a deep breath. "When taken little, it will ignite a small crush to love. But if someone has taken like the whole bottle, it will trigger all sort of love. Like lust-love, romantic-love, possessive-love... BUT. If that someone is already have all those kind of love, it will then trigger all the deepest love secrets of his heart."

"So you mean, Syaoran actually thought of smothering Sakura with kisses, getting sleazy with Sakura and urm...propose to Sakura to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Bell grinned at Eriol and me. We grinned back. Oh this is sooo much fun.

"So how long will the potion last?"

"It is not meant to last. You will turn back to your normal self but you will experience how love felt like. Grandma was hoping that leader of 'Land of Hapioa' will realised being in love with her is a great thing. You see, mixing love with magic will always result in a disaster but probing love with magic doesn't seem to get the red light in the rules of magic though. Smart huh? My grandma?" Don't we all agree. I think I am going to like her grandma.

Meanwhile, the two of them had stopped dancing. Syaoran was once again impersonating a statue while Sakura was holding her head, trying to stop the room from spinning. Oh, and the waltz music stopped too.

Then Syaoran started to stagger backward. _*hic*_ Syaoran grinned, opening his mouth to say something.._*hic*_ Err....What's going on?

"Hey baby! _*hic*_ Wanna _*hic*_ go somewhere so that _*hic*_ we can be like _*hic*_ alone? _*hic* *hic*"_ Syaoran gave a soft nudge on Sakura's chin. This time, Sakura just stood there, mouth wide opened.

"Woo hoo...Someone's drunkie-poo," Bell said, gleefully.

We stared at Bell. "Don't tell me. One of Syaoran's deepest wishes is to be drunk?" Eriol said dryly.

"Nooo..... Have you ever heard of the phrase 'intoxication of love'? Grandma loves to put punch lines in some of her potions. Get it? Intoxication? As in drunk? Ha HA Har! Grandma's gonna kill me with her great sense of humor! He he HA har!" Bell found this extremely funny and started to roll on the floor, laughing. Eriol and I sweatdropped. Kero was still scribbling down all the details.

Then Bell righted herself up then frowned. "As much as I love to see the little boy make a fool of himself, we got to get you all to try out your wings. It's going to be dark soon. And....." She trailed off. "My parents would not last very soon....." She continued softly. Then she shook her head and fairy dusts once again appeared. Thank Kami-sama the fairy dusts disappeared after a few seconds. Her grandma is probably going to throw a fit when she saw fairy dusts all over her laboratory.

"But what are we going to do with Syaoran?" Syaoran was still trying out a variety of pick-up lines. "Give me your number and all your wishes will come true", eyes wagging suggestively and the very famous "is it hot in here or it is just you?"

A light bulb lit beside Bell's head. She turn slowly at us, smiling. Eriol and I immediately caught on. We turn slowly towards Syaoran. Syaoran stopped in mid-_hic_cupping and looked at us strangely. We slowly loomed towards Syaoran, very much like a cat after its prey. We grinned almost evilly. Syaoran backed away slowly.

Sakura looked at us, then at Syaoran and back at us again. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hoe?"

**~Sakura~**

"I'm not sure this is a very good idea Tomoyo," I bit my lower lips. Tomoyo was beside me doing the usual stuff: videotaping

"Ok Eriol, you hold him down, I will tie his Oww!" Bell grabbed her hand back. She inspected her wrist and frowned at the teeth marks.

"Hurry Bell! I _*gasp*_ can't hold much LOngerrr...." Eriol is famous for his magic not his muscles. Bell cracked her knuckles and squared her shoulders. Syaoran glared at her, hiccups softening the effect. Bell smirked and grabbed a piece of rope out of thin air. She stretched the rope taut and loomed towards Syaoran, cackling maniacally.

"Oh no _*hic*_ you don't! Get _*hic*_ away from _*hic*_!"

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (SAY LIKE 5 MINUTES LATER)~~~~~~

"Hmm..Phmm.mmhmmm.." 

Gagging Syaoran was Kero's idea. I DON'T like the idea of tying Syaoran up but Eriol assured me that Syaoran will get in the way and besides we are on top of a very tall tree and you don't want him to fall down do you? And he hasn't drunk the wing-sprouting potion, besides he might pounce on you again.

Well, he has a point there but... I looked at Syaoran, who was struggling to get his hands free. He saw me looking at him and didn't hesitate to give me a wink and this come-hither look. That convinced me the rope stays where it is. If Syaoran is going to kiss me, I rather have the real Syaoran than this..this..err...version of Syaoran. Right. Like that is going to happen. 

We moved towards the balcony of the laboratory. Kero stayed behind voluntarily to watch over Syaoran. I suspected he just want to savor the sight of Syaoran being tied up.

"Ok, first up Eriol," Bell said, extending her hands towards to open air. Eriol marched up to the end of the balcony, spread his hands and then dived down. Almost immediately his wings begun to flap. Wow! It is a rare sight. I mean Eriol always levitate. I NEVER had seen him fly. He flew around a few trees then came back to the balcony almost blowing us off with the flapping of his wings.

"Ok, four-eyed, I get I get. Now stop the flapping and let Sakura try out her wings." Bell said then muttered something about messing her hairdo.

"Your turn Sakura, now remember, will your wings to flap."

Right. Here goes. I spread my hands out like what Eriol did and then the dive. I willed my wings to flap. 

Oh no! It didn't. Flap! Wings! Flap! The wings didn't even move. I looked down and saw the ground getting closer.

I squeezed my eyes and willed my wings to fly even harder. Then the most amazing thing happened. My wings began to flap! Amazing! Yes, I flew before with Fly but this is MY wings. I flew around a few trees, laughing. loving the feel of the breeze. After a while, I flew back to the balcony. Bell grinned at me.

"Beats using the card to fly huh? Ok, video-girl you're up." Tomoyo looked nervously at the ground. She handed over her video camera to me. (A/N: Tomoyo is w/o her video cam! Oh ho! She is soo gonna regret it!) She walked slowly towards the edge of the balcony. I stole a glance towards Eriol. He seems pretty nervous himself. Actually, his face expression didn't gave away his feeling. But I could sense his nervousness.

Tomoyo spread her bare hands, an unusual sight since her video cam was in my hand not hers, and dived down. We looked down and saw Tomoyo struggling to flap her wings. She squeezed her eyes tight and concentrate but her wings still remained unmovable. On top of that, she was getting closer to the ground! 

"HEeelppp!!!!"

"Tomo-" I was cut off by a strong wind blowing past me, causing hairs to get into my eyes. I shoved my hair back and saw that that was not a strong wind but rather the flapping of Eriol's wings. Eriol flew down towards Tomoyo so fast that he looked like a black blur. He caught Tomoyo by her waist.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked staring down into Tomoyo's eyes. Sixth sense told me to get this on tape. Actually it was Bell. I looked at her, puzzled. She shook her head, put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tomoyo said breathlessly.

"Thank Kami-sama, I thought you are going to die, smashing to the ground." He hugged Tomoyo. Tomoyo eyes widened. Then it softened.

"Well, I'm alive aren't I and besides...." Eriol interrupted her.

"How could I live without you? You almost stop my heart with your scream. If I didn't catch you in time, I will never get to tell you how much I really love you and..." Tomoyo pushed herself away from Eriol. Tomoyo stopped Eriol in mid-tirade.

"Eriol! Get a hold of yourself. My wings are flapping before you even got to me." Eriol lifted his eyebrows and craned his head over Tomoyo.

Then he grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah. So I see."

"You could have realize it sooner if you haven't been busy telling me, how your heart almost stop, how you will never get to tell me how much you love......" she trailed off, realizing what comes next.. Eriol's face was paler than usual. I guess he finally realised he what he really just said. 

Meanwhile I was on top of the balcony with my hands gripping the video camera tightly and Bell gripping my mouth tightly preventing me from screaming "Kawaii!!!" which will pretty much ruin the whole moment. I zoomed the camera closer.

Eriol was without expression for a while. Then he smiled and gathered Tomoyo into his arms. He then moved his head closer. Tomoyo inched her head closer towards Eriol. Bell was jumping up and down silently while I stood still with Tomoyo's camera in focus on her. I really want to join Bell but I will probably end up with jumping footage so I subdued myself.

They are getting closer...and closer....and "Hey! What's all that silence for eh?" Kero asked, flying out of the laboratory. Bell and I fell to the floor, anime style. Eriol and Tomoyo looked up swiftly. Eriol glared at us, which was a rarity, took Tomoyo's hands and flew into one of those trees with impossibly large amount of leaves, which pretty much concealed everything.

I glared at Kero and flew after them. I heard Kero asked "What did I do?", and looked back to see Bell shook Kero hard and were screaming into his ears. You go Bell! Make him suffer for destroying a very good video capture. Oh my my! I sounded almost like Tomoyo. Now I know why Tomoyo loves to videotape. The power of using a tape as blackmail has a very satisfying feeling. I chuckled to myself almost losing sight of them. I concealed my aura just in case Eriol noticed me. But I don't think he will. He was too preoccupied with staring into Tomoyo's eyes.....

**~Eriol~**

This is it. You pretty much confess to her how you feel. No point denying it.

"Tomoyo I have been loving you ever since you accidentally placed your video camera in my bathroom and captured me only with my showercap on." (A/N: Let's just say this happen before this school trip to Hawaii neh? Tomoyo misplaced her video camera in Eriol's bathroom. Eriol gave her video camera back; unknown to both of them that Eriol was caught in the tape. She decided to play it in Eriol's home theatre, saying that she wanted to show her latest tape on her latest 'Summer Edition of Sakura's Fashion'. The tape showed a different kind of fashion of which Eriol was attired with ONLY a showercap. Sakura squealed and covered her eyes, Syaoran was blocking the TV for Sakura and Tomoyo...Well first her eyes grew real large then she started to laugh. Then poked fun at Eriol. Eriol summoned his magic, made a deep hole in the ground and jumped inside) 

Tomoyo giggled at that, her eyes slightly shining.

"I think I fell in love with you when you allowed me to keep that tape." She smiled and I smiled back. Let's not go into why I let her keep the tape.

"May I kiss you?" I could have kicked myself right in the butt for saying that. I mean, yes I have a reputation of being a gentleman but what if she said no? I am dying to kiss her here, right now, at this moment....

"Do you have to ask?" she wrapped her hands around my neck. 

I locked my hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Pucker up babe," I quoted Syaoran's words and we both laughed at that before locking our lips together. We pulled apart when we felt an electric shock the moment our lips touched. Then we continued to kiss like there is no tomorrow....

"KAWAIII!!!!!!" We jumped and simultaneously turn towards that voice. Sakura was holding Tomoyo's camera in one hand, the other hand was holding her cheek. She had stars in her eyes, just like Tomoyo's when she is in her "Sakura Kawaii!!" mood.

I narrowed my eyes at Sakura. She sweatdropped then look around for something that will save her. Convinced that nothing is there to help her, she started to back away.

"Err...I think I heard Bell's calling. You guys just continue what you guys are doing ok? Gotta go, bye!" She flew off.

We stared after her.

"Wanna make her suffer?" I asked, grinning, slightly regretting that the moment was ruined. At least for now....

"Why not?" She grinned back. I took her hands and we flew towards Sakura's retreating back.

That little cherry blossom is so going to pay for interrupting a very romantic moment.

A/N: Hee hee... How is it? Finally I get to do a an E+T scene. S+S is coming up soon. Sorry for any sp or grammatical mistakes. Onegai! Please r+r ok?? Oh sorry for the long author's note. Some of u may hate it but i love to butt in now and then. 


	8. To The Battle Field!

**sahmandah: **Hello there! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! I try my best to update a.s.a.p!

**macaroni_cheese:** Aiyeee!!! Your name make me hungry! Tee hee... Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Connie:** I try my best to add romance to upcoming chapter. But not much in this though. This chappie will concentrate more on the anticipation of the battle but do continue to read and review my fic ok? ^_^ Also, I don't want you to go insane..tee hee..

**masterofwords:** You are very kind to send your review by email since it is impossible to do so via fanfiction.net. Hee hee... Yeah, I know, I need some work with my grammar. Yes, English IS my first language but I usually speak my native language at home. You see, I graduated from school and its been quite a while since I had English lessons. I am still schooling (tertiary now) but we don't have English classes. I do speak English (even more than my native language!) to my friends of other races so perhaps that's why you could somewhat understand what I am writing ^_^ Other than that, I ain't got much practice. So I made a point to apologize if I made some English-experts cringed at my grammar ;P

**Kimiki:** Hoe? Did I write onegai is sorry? *reading previous chapters @_@* Erm... which chappie? Could you tell me? And HOEE!!!! Sooooooo many OOOOOOOOO's! Hee hee.... Anywae, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Rosekeet: **HELLOO there!!!! *stares at Rosekeet as she rolls on the floor laughing* Hee hee... You're becoming like Tomoyo and Eriol! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**animegirl-mika: ** Hi! I agree with you, Tomoyo and Eriol are perfect together aren't they? I don't understand why some people couldn't see how cute they look together. -_-; Anybody wanna voice out why they shouldn't be together? (besides the fact that CLAMP did not pair them up) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and CC belongs to Nelvana. Sigh.....

Italic lettering: Telepathic talking (for Eriol) and emphasis of words

Few days after the previous chapter

**To the Battle Field!**

**~Tomoyo~**

"Pretty please?" 

Sakura rolled over, pulling the bedsheet over her head and mumbled a 'no'. Controlling myself from bashing her head with a pillow I gritted out, "Please, please please with cherry on top?" 

Sakura gave a loud sigh and sat up, hair all over her face. From a certain angle, she looked like a mop and I told her so. She pushed her hair away, irritatingly. "No Tomoyo, for the thousandth time no! I will not hand over that tape to you. Now let me get back to sleep. I have training with Grandma Teeahr tomorrow." She laid down on her pillow, took another to cover her ears from any pleas and sighed contentedly. 

Damn! Bribery didn't work. Begging didn't work. I could resort to blackmail but she still have the upper hand. Damn! Damn! Damn! 

_Tomoyo? _

Eriol..... 

_Yes?_

_Can't sleep?_

_Not really....I am still trying to get that tape from Sakura._

_Does it really matters? I mean so what if she shows it to the whole world? Everybody knows about us..._

_I'm....I'm still not use to it... _I blushed mentally. 

He chuckled mentally. 

_Ok then. I try to persuade her too._

_Thanks. You're the greatest. How's Syaoran now by the way? _Syaoran had recovered from the love potion but still was haunted by the memories of him hitting on Sakura. Sakura tried to reassure him that she will put the whole thing behind but I don't think Syaoran is convinced. He tried to hide behind everything and that include Kero in his false form when Sakura is around. 

_Beside me, tossing around. Probably from nightmares of him seducing Sakura. Man! He is interrupting my sleep. Say, why don't I bunk with you? Sakura can bunk with Syaoran. That ought to give them sweet dreams and we...well... we don't have to sleep right away..._

_ERIOL!_

_What? _I could imagine him giving me that oh-I-am-so-innocent wide-eyed look. 

_Sigh...Nothing. You just love to embarrass me don't you?_

_Pink cheeks looks really good on you babe._

_Tee hee....Well good night Eriol. You have training with Grandma Teeahr tomorrow. Gotta get all the rest you need._

_Trying to get rid of me huh? _He chuckled. _Ok, ok. Anyway, don't want to be late for training. Bell's grandma sure is a witch when she wants to be._

***Flashback***

Eriol and I ran down the stairs, panting and clothes slightly disorientated. (A/N: Makes one wonders what WERE they doing huh? Hmm...) 

"Sorry Grandma Teeahr. Tomoyo and I were having breakfast and we forgot the time." 

"Right. A breakfast of tongue, saliva and pink lipstick jam on toast I suppose?" Grandma Teeahr lifted one of her bushy eyebrow, tapping her feet on the ground and looked pointedly at Eriol's lips. His lips were stained with my lipgloss. 

Opps! I grabbed my handkerchief and started to rub his lips. 

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Tomoyo! I think you just rub off my lips." I took away my handkerchief away from his lips. Apparently, I had rubbed his lips a little too hard that his lips were really red and swollen. Very much like Jessica Rabbit's lips. Eriol gingerly touched his lips then winced. 

Sakura and Syaoran found this really hysterical and started to laugh so hard that they had to hold on to each other. Kero started to scribble down something then stopped. Realizing it was not Sakura/Syaoran situation, he joined Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean too." I said, sheepishly. 

Grandma Teeahr grinned over her too-large dentures. "Hope the swelling goes down soon. You don't want people to think that you and Tomoyo are constantly making out do you?" 

Eriol and I resorted to blushing to our roots. 

***End of Flashback***

I sweatdropped at the memory. 

_Right. Good night Eriol._

_Night Tomoyo. Sweet dreams..._

_You too... _I felt the path that linked between our mind disappeared. I stared at the wall that separated Eriol's room and mine. I sighed and closed my eyes. 

**~Syaoran~**

I flew down to the dining room (A/N: Remember they have wings. They could make it disappear if they want to like for sleeping etc) and saw everybody was already there. Except for Sakura and Kero that is. Kero was probably busy trying to wake her up. It is a good thing. I can compose myself before seeing her. 

I sat down opposite Eriol. I greeted him good morning but it just went passed his head. He was too busy making those goo-goo eyes at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was just as bad. She was trying to feed Eriol some omelette but she got lost in staring at Eriol's eyes and the omelette wind up on her lap. 

I glared at them (not that they noticed), then turned towards Bell and greeted her. She gave me a small smile then started to play with her food, distracted. I frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong when Sakura and Kero entered the dining room. My heart started to pump extra fast. I turned my head swiftly and saw a vision before me. The vision was wearing the training costume, just like Eriol and mine. Our costume was black in colour, very much like a ninja costume completed with a head hood, which, thank Kami-sama is removable. The only different was, the vision has a star belt adorned on her perfect slim waist and her star key around her neck. 

Ahh.... The vision is so beautiful..... 

With rosy pink cheeks and pearly white skin.......... 

The vision is so graceful...... 

Walking towards the table like she is walking on air... 

The vision is....... 

Bashing Kero with a wooden stick we used for training. 

"I am not a lazy pig you stuffed animal!" 

"Oh yeah? Then try waking up yourself. Bet you a pudding, how bout that eh?" 

"Why you little- Oh! Hello! Syaoran! Err....What's for breakfast today?" She stammered, throwing the wooden stick aside and sat down beside me. 

_Control yourself! Control yourself! Don'tblush!Don'tblush!Don'tblush!Don'tblush!_

"Err...well...for breakfast...we...having...err...." Just say it! Omelette, toast and cereal! Omelette, toast and cereal! I tried to answer her one more time but she turned her attention to Bell. Whew! Saved by the...err...Bell. 

"Good morning Bell! Lovely day isn't it?" Sakura said cheerfully. Bell got up from her seat and flew out of the dining room. We stared at her retreating back, mouth wide-opened. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked, biting her lower lips. I smiled at her reassuringly. She gave smiled back at me, which made my stomach did a back flip. 

"Nope it's not you Sakura," Grandma Teeahr called out from the kitchen. She came out from the kitchen carrying a pot of, what smelled like her famous chicken stew. It is a big pot by the way (I suspected it is formerly a cauldron before it is a cooking pot) Grandma Teeahr's look is very deceiving. She was rather weird looking. The closest thing that resembled her was Master Yoda from Star Wars. Same bushy eyebrows and pointed ears, though she is not as short. Or green in colour as a matter of fact. She is really strong and this is proven by the various bruises I've got when I had a one-on-one training battle with her. But she has a heart of gold. Now she _would_ be a perfect 198 years old grandma who always gives goodies and candies to little grandchildren if she doesn't have a bizarre sense of humor. I still can't get the nightmares of that love potion she concocted. 

She set the pot on the table and started spooning some soups in our bowls. I scooped a spoonful of her stew and was rewarded with a pleasant burst of spicy flavor. Sakura made a small moan. I smiled over my spoon. I know how she feels. The stew is just heavenly. 

"It's her parents. They are growing weaker by the moment. Which is why I will conclude the training today, and the day after tomorrow, you will go to the Daek Varfigaret where her uncle resides." 

We stared blankly at her. The stew that was halfway into Sakura's mouth dripped back to her bowl. 

"Err..Did-.did..did you say the day after tomorrow?" Tomoyo stammered. 

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~ 

Daek Varfigaret wasn't very far from 'Land of Gazio'. It took like 1 hour to reach via wings. But these two places couldn't have more differences. 'Land of Gazio' is your typical 'good people' land completed with fairies, green trees, flowers of every color you can imagine and those you can't, hopping white bunnies and soda pops. But Daek Varfigaret is like your typical 'evil people' land. You have owls, trees with faces on it, thunder bolts, howling of wolves and white figures passing by which freak the hell out of Sakura. 

"Ho-hooeeee!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squatted down, and waved her hand madly above her. It appears that an owl had just swished past her. 

"Ekk! Ghost! Get away from me you evil creature!" She was making too much of a racket. I grabbed her flaying hands. (Which is an extremely difficult task to do) "Sakura! Sakura!" She stopped and looked at me. I cupped her face in my hand. 

"It's just an owl," I said gently. She sniffed, and wiped her tears. "An owl?" The 'evil creature' hooted as if to confirmed its species. 

"Oh, hee hee… Silly...me...." she trailed off staring at me, realizing at the same time as me, that our faces were a little too close. Oh Kami-sama! I am staring at her! I know I am staring at her. This is it. I am so dead. I bet my eyes are a dead giveaway of my feelings for her. She knew! She got to know. Why else would she still stare at me? (A/N: Why else indeed...) I bet my chocolates she is probably thinking I'm demented or something. Her eyes widened slightly. That it! She knew! She probably knew that I knew she knew. Or she knew that I knew she knew I knew. Ah heck! What do I know?! 

_ Don't stare at her. DON'T stare at her Li Syaoran!_ I can't tear away my eyes from her. I decided to end my life right there by slightly leaning forward. Amazingly Sakura hadn't start slapping my face red. In fact she pretty much just stared back at me. 

Ok this is it. I closed my eyes and leaned forward and then felt..... 

Something furry tickling my lips. I frowned. I opened my eyes and saw yellow. Which could only mean one thing. 

"Arghhh!!!!" I backed away quickly, horrified that I came in contact with that stuffed animal. If I wasn't busy spitting out furs out of my mouth, I could see that Sakura was doing the same thing. 

"Look, this is hardly a romantic place to be sucking faces with each other and we got a mission to complete. Remember? Bell's parents?" Kero asked. 

"We are not sucking faces!" Sakura and I shouted. I was caught off guard for a moment. I looked at Sakura and saw her looking back at me. We turned away quickly. I felt my heat creeping up my face. One good thing about evil places, it is always night time. It is dark enough to conceal my glowing red face. 

"Right. You guys are just counting eyelashes. Well, whatever. I hope little brat, could get your hormones under control so we can continue our journey eh?" the 'little minion of evil' quipped and fluttered past me. I have a sudden urge to kick him back into the Clow Book, lock it and throw the key down into an ocean where a starving shark could have it for lunch. 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No use making a scene. I turned to Sakura, "You're okay? Should we continue or do you want to take a rest?" She smiled at me and shook her head. Once again I found myself stood rooted to the ground, mesmerized by her smile. I heard Kero sighed. He pulled Sakura and dragged her off while mumbling something that sounded like, 'hopeless' and 'give up'. The rest of them giggled. I gave them my famous glares, which prompted various kind of responses. Bell started to smooth her hair, Tomoyo started to fiddle her video cam and Eriol was whistling and was looking around, fascinated by the beauty of the surrounding. 

I don't think so. 

I gave them one last glare before following Kero and Sakura, who was in a middle of a round of squabble. 

**~Sakura~**

Oh my Kami-sama. This cannot be true. I turned to look at Bell for confirmation. 

"Oh yeah. That is where dear ol' Uncle Varfigaret resides alright." 

No way! I was more than a little awed. You cannot believe your eyes. In a place surrounded my owls, spiky bushes and ghos-err.... Anyway, you are expecting a big dark castle surrounded by thick fogs and a swamp with one or two starving crocs eyeing you, waiting for the right moment to pound at you. Instead...well.... Sure the castle is dark and gloomy but... It was made out of dark chocolate! Instead of windows with metal bars, the windows were made of doughnuts with colored icing. The door, I suspected was made from biscuit. Instead of swamp, we have red (I suspected to make it look bloody) soda pop. The only thing that looks evil here was a statue of a gargoyle perched on top of the castle. Well, it will look_ really_ evil if it wasn't holding an ice-cream cone. 

"You see, Unc Varfy got a sweet tooth, and it is one big tooth I can assure you." I stared at Bell, incredulously. Then again, they are related. Tomoyo and Eriol were having a hard time keeping Kero under control. Luckily, Spinel is not here. We are going to have to bring more manpower to subdue the two sugar-craze monsters. Syaoran was looking wistfully at the chocolate wall. Oh well, we better get into the castle. I got up and started to fly towards the castle when Bell reached out suddenly and pulled me down to our hiding position almost snapping my head back. 

"What?" I hissed out, rubbing my sore neck. 

"I know a secret passage." She whispered back. 

"You _ know _ a secret passage?" I asked, voice slightly rose above a whisper. 

"Shh! Yes. I'll explain as we move along," she signaled the others to follow her. 

We went to the back of the castle. Bell skimmed her hand over a few chocolate bricks. She stopped at one, pushed it and presto! The wall moved and revealed a secret passage. We followed Bell in. It was pretty dark and err..smelly. I called upon Glow and instructed her to form glowing balls of light to float infront of each of us. About the smell, well....There is nothing I can do about it. I could call Flower to fill this underground tunnel with fragrant flowers but I don't think 'Unc Varfy' will appreciate that. 

"So, can you tell me how you know there's a secret passage?" 

"Simply because I used to play here with the other fairies and pixies. I mean what child can resist a playroom surrounded by candies?" 

"Huh?" 

Bell flew slightly to the right to avoid a jutting wall. "Yes. Daek Sajhiontshkuta the former name of Daek Varfigaret is not like what it is now. We have day and night. Green trees, bright flowers, rainbows, springs and waterfall dominated this place. But ever since my father was elected King, Unc Varfy got really mad, since he is the older brother. He was given Daek Sajhiontshkuta but he is not satisfied. So he took my parents' energy source. Without the energy source, one could only live for a few days. It is amazing that my parents could last for more than a week now." 

"But why an apple? Anybody could mistook it for an ordinary apple and take it away." Syaoran said. 

"Each of us, have an energy source. When one is elected King and Queen, a gift of increase energy will bestow upon them. To do so, my parents had taken take out their energy source and placed it on a shrine so that our ancestors could increase their energy. This process however, takes about a day. Grandma Teeahr decided that we disguised the energy source as an apple so nobody could attempt to steal it. Unc Varfy was there when Grandma made that suggestion. We didn't suspect that he would steal it. I mean he acted all happy when Father received the crown. I didn't want to trouble you but our magic does not work against blood relative, which is why I had to bring you guys here. I-I'm sorry." 

I put a hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "There there. What is there to be sorry about. You couldn't have guessed his intention could you? Now chin up ok? We will find your parents' energy source. I promise." Bell smiled and squeezed my hands. "Thanks Sakura." She then straightened up. "We go up this way. This will lead to the hall of the castle. From there, we will sneak into Unc Varfy's chamber." She pointed at a twisted stairs. Thank Kami-sama we are flying. I wouldn't want to step on the mice-infested stairway. We flew up the twisty stairway, which took a good 10 minutes before coming to the door. Whew! Finally. I called off the glow balls. Bell gave a tiny push and the door opened silently (surprisingly). Bell poked her head into the doorway then popped it in. She gave a thumb-up. We went into the hall quietly. 

Just then, Unc Varfy I supposed, but he look more like Santa Claus completed with white beard, came out of his room yawning. Is this the evil Uncle Varfigaret? He was wearing a blue polka dots pajamas and furry night shoes. He stopped in mid-yawn when he saw us. He uttered a blasphemy loud enough to sing our ears and went into his room. We looked at each other in confusion. We heard some shuffling, tugging and a loud bang as if someone or something heavy had fallen on the floor. Then silence.... 

Unc Varfy, or more appropriately Lord Varfigaret considering what he was wearing, came out of the room. He was wearing a black cloak with large medallion and was holding a large staff with red globe on top. 

**"SO!"** He boomed.** "What do we have here?"**

Bell stepped forward. "We are here to fight you for my parents' energy source." 

Lord Varfigaret smirked. He took out the apple from behind and transferred it into the red globe. 

"Then you have to get it through me." He held the staff slightly forward and the red globe started to glow. 

Syaoran and Bell drew their swords while I called upon Sword. All of us crouched into a fighting stance. 

This is it. 

The battle has begun. 

A/N: Whew! That was tiring. *read this chapter again* Erm...ok, it is not that good.... Gomen. School has started and I am struggling to finish this fic. I hate rushing! I wouldn't do my best if I rush. But what I hate even more is to leave a fic unfinished. Please review ok? I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. There will be one or two chappies more, depending on how long each chappie will be. I just hope fanfiction.net will not be down the next time. Till next update! Bye! 


	9. I Gotta Let My Feelings Known

**Trulie Hope: ** Hoe! Don't cry, here. *hands over a HUGE box of tissues* ^^ Anywae, thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! 

**Cutie Blossom:** I was pondering whether to get Eriol to kill Kero for ruining the moment but nah! Kero-chan is too KAWAII!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**masterofwords:** Hoe? Confusing? It's not very confusing to me...but then again I am the one writing this fic ^_^;; Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**chichi:** Hee hee...Cute name! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Kimiki:** @_@ You seem to forget a lot of things ^^ But I must not forget to thank you for reading and reviewing! 

**BoUnCy Bunny:** Candy Floss huh? Hmmm..... Maybe I should make Unc Varfy's throne out of candy floss eh? *afterthought* Nah! He will probably get sticky butt! ^^; Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Rosekeet:** Hoe? What do mean? In my country, school always start in January ends at May, June is the hols and another semester starts in July. You mean in other country, July is the month of holiday? @_@ ?Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! 

just peachy: Hello there! Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic! Continue to read it ok? ^_^X 

**S+Ss forvever:** Hi!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Crystal:** Hello!!! Hopefully this chapter isn't that disappointing :( Anywae thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Kinomoto Sakura:** What's up? Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

_**# # Previously on Ally Mcbeal....err....I mean Hawaii! The sun, sand and the huh?# #**_

Bell stepped forward. "We are here to fight you for my parents' energy source." 

Lord Varfigaret smirked. He took out the apple from behind and transferred it into the red globe. 

"Then you have to get it through me." He held the staff slightly forward and the red globe started to glow. 

Syaoran and Bell drew their swords while I called upon Sword. All of us crouched into a fighting stance. 

This is it. 

The battle has begun. 

**I Gotta Let My Feelings Known**

**~Eriol~**

I called upon my staff as Sakura summoned her sword. I inched towards Sakura with one eye trained on Tomoyo. She was as usual busy videotaping the scene. I frowned slightly. I DON'T like the idea of her coming with us but when she looked at me with her big amethyst eyes well....She's here isn't she? Sigh... I turned towards Sakura. 

"You got a plan?" I whispered. 

"Yeah, she whispered. " Syaoran and I will distract and you will-**Hey!**" 

Huh? I turned to look at what caught Sakura attention. Or who. 

Bell apparently had decided to abandon the golden rule of battle. Teamwork. And always tell your teammates what is your plan before taking action. And never surprise your teammates, only the enemies. And... Ok so there is more than one golden rule in a battle. Bottom line is, Bell broke it and it is messing up Sakura's prefect plan... Whatever it is. 

"Syaoran, try to get Lord Varfigaret with your fire god." 

"I can't," he frowned, "I might hurt Bell instead." I rubbed my face wearily. Damn! Why does that girl had to be so reckless. 

**_Clash!_** Lord Varfigaret's staff and Bell's sword came in contact causing blue sparks to appear. 

"Steal my parents' energy force will you?" 

**_Clash!_**

"Act all happy for my parents will you?" 

**_Clash!_**

**_Clash!_**

**_Clash!_**

And err..**._clash!_**

"She is not holding up," Sakura pointed out, biting her lower lips. I studied Bell carefully. Her sword technique was superb but unfortunately Lord Varfigaret seems to outstand her. With a final trust with his staff, Lord Varfigaret sent Bell flying backward, hitting the wall painfully. She slid down onto the floor and stopped moving. 

"Bell! Sakura cried and ran towards her. We all did like wise. Sakura put down her sword, and shook Bell slightly. "Bell? Bell!" 

Bell lifted her head slowly and smiled weakly. "I'm ok Sakura. Just a little out of breath." She got up slowly, wincing slightly. Sakura and I quickly grabbed her when her legs gave out. Bell said weakly, "I guess I am more than a little out of breath." 

I practically feel my blood boiling. People always said I am the cool guy never let my feelings known. But the truth is, I do get angry all the time, especially when one of my friends got hurt. There were countless numbers of time I got angry back in the old cardcapturing days. Each time Sakura got hurt, I felt like letting my fury known to the enemy. But I knew better. I can't let my feelings get to me. Only this time, I made an exception. And it cost Tomoyo's and my life. 

Bell was his niece for Kami-sama sake! I glared at Lord Varfigaret and was taken back. He was looking at Bell worriedly. What is going on? 

Lord Varfigaret caught me staring at him. He frowned, obviously not happy that one of his emotions was shown. He looked around and his eyes fell on Tomoyo who was looking at Bell worriedly. He smiled wickedly at me and lifted his staff. My blood froze. 

"No!!!" I screamed out, trying to run towards Tomoyo but Bell was leaning on me for support. I watched the red beam projected towards Tomoyo. She screamed, her back arched. Lord Varfigaret stopped the beam. Tomoyo stopped screaming. She blinked her eyes once and looked at me. A few seconds passed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped towards the floor. 

"No!," I screamed hoarshly. I grabbed Syaoran and laid Bell on him. I rushed towards Tomoyo, oblivious to every thing. 

I heard somebody shouted my name. I turned around and saw a red beam charging towards me. It hit me making me feel as if my blood is boiling. For real now. 

Before everything turns black, I called out weakly for Tomoyo before collapsing beside her. 

**~Syaoran~**

"Eriol don't!" I shouted out but it was too late. The red beam hit Eriol and he collapsed on the floor. I looked helplessly at Sakura. She shook her head slightly. She doesn't have a plan either. 

"Kero-chan, please look after Bell, Tomoyo and Eriol," she said, softly leaning Bell on Kero. 

She then looked at me and whispered, "Syaoran, I'm scared. I don't have any plans." 

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Sakura, together we will succeed." 

We stared at each other, letting the moment passed. At that instance, I felt that our minds were connected. 

"Are you guys just gonna stare at each other or start fighting?" Lord Varfigaret rudely interrupted. 

Sakura and I smiled. We ran towards Lord Varfigaret, splitting to each side of him, catching him off guard. He decided to attack me first. When he wanted to blast me, Sakura called upon Thunder and electrified him. 

"_Fire, come forth!_" A jet of fire flew out from my magical paper and scorched him. Lord Varfigaret supported himself on his knees and panted slightly. 

"That was my mistake, letting up for awhile. But I won't do it again!" At that he sent two red beams towards us. We dodged but it caught us on the arms. Sakura cried out in pain while I grunted. Immediately Sakura summoned Fiery but he deflected Fiery's attack. Sakura was about to call another card when Lord Varfigaret sent another red beam towards her. 

"Sakura!" I shouted. I called upon wind to stop the beam but it only managed to make the beam slightly smaller. 

Sakura saw the beam coming towards her. She summoned shield but it was formed half way, only enough to block up some of the beam. Sakura gritted her teeth at the impact of the beam. I ran towards her, entering Shield, which was by now fully formed. 

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I watched Sakura panted. 

"Syaoran, only some of the beam actually hurt me so why do I feel so weak?" she said, slightly bewildered. I watched Lord Varfigaret sent beams after beams at Kero but Kero had shielded the rest with his enormous wings. 

"He must be an extremely powerful magician." 

"None of our attacks seem to affect him much," Sakura pointed out. I frowned. Sakura had used her most powerful card, Fiery but it did not hurt him much. Sakura looked at me expectedly. Damn! I don't even know a single solution. She would probably think me as a useless magician. 

"Arghh!!! Somebody wake me up from this nightmare!" I buried my head in my hands in exasperation. 

"That's it!" Sakura cried out. Huh? What's it? She called Shield away. 

"Sakura what are you doing?" She smiled and winked. I don't know what was more surprising. Her outburst or that wink. 

I watched Sakura pulled out a card. She flipped the card and threw it in the air. 

"Sleep!" she said and the little pixie with a wand came out. It flew towards Lord Varfigaret and sprinkled yellow dusts on him. 

Lord Varfigaret turned to look at us. Sakura and I held our breaths. 

A few moments later Lord Varfigaret's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to the ground, snoring loudly. 

Sakura turned towards me and gave a huge smile. "We did it! We did it!" She jumped up and down for joy before hugging me. I tightened my hold over her small body. 

"But I didn't do anything Sakura." Sakura stepped back to look directly in my eyes. 

"Syaoran, you had tried to stop the beam, I saw you doing that Syaoran." I reddened slightly. 

"Yeah but it wasn't enough." 

Sakura shook her head, "That's because Lord Varfigaret was too strong. Anyway I got the idea of using Sleep from you." I must have looked confused. "You said 'nightmare'." 

I smiled. That is Sakura for you. She will look at every tiny thing you did and made it sound like it's a big deal. How I love this girl! I was about to confess my feelings to Sakura when Bell called us. Eriol and Tomoyo were supporting Bell. They must have regained conscious when Lord Varfigaret fell. 

"Great job guys," Bell said. "But what are we going to do when he wakes up?" 

"Sakura can use Dream to probe into his mind but it is now up to you to stop him," Eriol said to Bell. 

"Me?" 

"Yes. When you were injured, I caught him looking worriedly at you." Bell suddenly found her shoes fascinating. 

"You are close to him aren't you?" Bell nodded sadly. 

"Well then, you have to convince him to give back your parents' energy source. I will use my magic to get all of us to enter his mind. Ready Sakura?" She nodded and took out the Dream card. 

"_Dream!_" She said and I felt Eriol used his magic on me. The next moment I saw all of us in a pitch-black room with Lord Varfigaret looking around in bewilderment. 

**~Tomoyo~**

Sakura raised her star wand above her head. 

"_Dream!_" A lady in white came out and stood over Lord Varfigaret. She clasped her hands together and entered Lord Varfigaret. Eriol instructed us to close our eyes. I felt a gush of wind blew past me before I opened my eyes. 

Everything was pitch-black. But somehow we could see each other clearly. I lifted my camera to my eyes and was surprised to see Eriol stopping me. 

"Sorry Tomoyo. We are in Lord Varfigaret's dream. No camera, watch etc is going to work here." Damn! This is one in a lifetime chance I could film a dream. Now if only that is possible, I could really videotape Syaoran's 'Sakura Dreams' and sell it to the tabloid. 

"Where-where am I?" 

"You are in your dream, controlled by Sakura." Eriol answered. 

"Impossible! Get me out of this place now!" 

"Not before you give me my parents' energy source." 

"Never!" 

"Then you ask for it!" Bell lurched forward to attack Lord Varfigaret but was repelled by an invisible force. She fell down hard on her bottom. "Ouch! What was that?!" 

"Sorry Bell," Sakura said sheepishly. "I decided that there will be no fighting, so Dream help me to arrange it." 

"I want to fight that man!" 

"Sorry, I want you to talk to that man, not fight him." 

"But I don't wanna talk to that man, I wanna fight him!" Bell whined. Eriol winced. "She sounded almost as screechy as you." I punched him on his shoulder, causing him to wince again. 

Lord Varfigaret cleared his throat. "Ahem! 'That man' has a name?" Everybody ignored him. 

"Bell, talk to him. Find out why he stole your parents' energy source", Sakura urged. 

"Who cares _why _he stole it. He stole it and he has to pay for it!" 

"That's right! Who cares about me? Who? Tell me!" Lord Varfigaret boomed causing all of us, with the exception Mr. Cool Guy Eriol to jump slightly. 

"What do you mean? Of course we care about you!" Bell snapped. 

"Then why am I given Daek Sajhiontshkuta while my YOUNGER brother was given the throne to 'Land of Gazio' which was say 20 times bigger!" 

"Simply because Unc, you couldn't even play King well during one of dressing up game." We stared incredulously at Bell. Then at Lord Varfigaret. "Remember, you ordered the water supply to be cut just because I, who acted as the servant missed a spot when shining your shoes." 

"But-but.." Lord Varfigaret blubbered. "That's just a game." 

"Oh yeah it was just a game all right. But you even lost in a simple game of Risk, which pretty much reflects how good your leadership power is." Lord Varfigaret didn't have an comeback to that and consoled himself by pouting. Which was not a pretty sight, I can assured you. 

"Daddy actually plans to make you 'Protector of Child' because you are so good with children. He is also going to make Daek Sajhiontshkuta, I mean Daek Varfigaret, a nursery. Imagine how much revenues you are going to make." You could practically hear the ringing cash register in Lord Varfigaret. 

"I'm sorry child, I don't mean to hurt your parents or even you. I am just going to scare them. Your father is my brother after all." He held out his hand and hugged Bell. We _aww_ed at that. 

Lord Varfigaret transferred the apple from his globe to Bell's hands. 

"Thanks Unc Varfy. Come on let's transfer the apples back to my parents," Bell said and took Lord Varfigaret's hands. 

Eriol waved his staff and the next moment we were standing in Lord Varfigaret's hall. 

Lord Varfigaret raised his staff, which prompted an immediate response from Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol. Bell just smiled and shook her head. Lord Varfigaret raised his staff again, muttered a few magic words then pointed it out of the window. Instantly, a burst of light shot out of his staff and darkness in the sky disappeared. We ran to the window just in time to see the ugly trees, owls and ghosts were replaced with bunnies, waterfalls and rainbow. I lifted my videocamera and caught it all in tape. 

"Pretty isn't it?" Eriol came next to me, putting his arms around me. I smiled. 

"Yes." We watched the scenery silently. 

"I thought I am going to lose you. You will never follow us in a battle do you hear me?" 

I pouted. "No fair. I don't care. I WILL follow you and I WILL videotape it." 

Eriol looked at me for a moment. I stared back, challengingly. Finally he relented. 

"As long as you agree that you will be protected by my shield." 

"Mou, a shield will make the scene slightly blurry!" 

"No more argument," he said and silent me with a kiss. I will try to reason with him. 

But later. I put my arms around him. He deepened the kiss. 

Much much later. 

**~Sakura~**

I watched the exchange between Eriol and Tomoyo. Sigh... They make such a lovely couple. I caught Syaoran looking at Eriol and Tomoyo too. Syaoran caught me looking at him. I gave him a smile and was taken back by the determination in his eyes. He marched towards me, very much like he is going in a battle. 

"Sakura!" He barked. I jumped slightly. 

"Ho-hoe? Err...yes?" 

"I-" he softened. Suddenly he started to act all nervous, drawing pictures on the floor with his shoes. 

"I- I lo-....ahem! I mean I- I -lo-" Huh? 

"I.....I......I......." He took a deep breath and grabbed me by my shoulders. 

"Sakura. I lov-" 

"**SAKURA!!!!!**" Kero called out. Syaoran fell to the floor anime style, legs twitching. Hoe? Kero stared at Syaoran incredulously for a moment. Then he shrugged it off. 

"Sakura, come over there. Tomoyo is videotaping us and she wants you to be in it." I just stood there, slightly lost at what Syaoran is going to tell me. 

"Come on Sakura," Kero said impatiently. Then he dragged me by my hands and started to talk excitingly about poses and clothes and camera. 

I managed to catch Syaoran muttered something about de ja vu and him banging his head against the floor. 

A/N: Tee hee hee hee... I am so evil! So sorry for the cliffhanger (NOT!) This chapter isn't the best and I know it. School reopens, projects are piling up and deadlines are drawing near. And the worst part is my boyfriend of 3 yrs plus broke up with me. Sobs....Sigh..... Well, cest la vie. Anywae, the battle scene was so hard to write. I don't want to write a battle scene that is so short that it's corny but neither a long one that it will distract the whole point of this fic, which is the S+S scene!!!! Next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic. Just for fun, I will like to post a question for you guys. 

How will Syaoran confess his feelings to Sakura in the next chappie? 

1) With a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine and a box of very very expensive ring 

2) Stammers, blushes, about to say the long-awaited confession, back out and runs away leaving Sakura saying 'Hoe?' 

3) Takes Sakura firmly on her shoulders, kiss her hard on her lips so that she would be to shock to realize how silly he sounds when he stammers over his confession. 

4) Get Eriol to tell her on his behalf 

5) Abducts Sakura, carries her to a secluded place and do whatever is necessary to let that clueless girl how crazy he is over her. 

  
  
  



	10. Goodbye Hawaii and Hello Japan!

**Eriol's bear:** Them jumping off a building??! @_@ Ano.....ermm.... *chuckle* 

**Cherryblossom127:** Why thank _you _reading and reviewing my fic! 

**Sporky:** Hello there Sporky! Hee hee... Cute nickname. Thanks for reviewing my fic 

**odango:** Thanks for the compliment *blush* And of cos thanks for reviewing my fic 

**Luna:** Hee hee... Well u just have to find out which one is the ending. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** Hee hee.. Guys are so insensitive aren't they? Thanks for reviewing! 

**masterofwords:** Thanks for your opinion. Well, the story are meant to be corny and twisted which explains the evil uncle and err...chocolate castle. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Yutai:** When are they going back to Japan? Well how bout now? Hee hee.. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kimiki:** Hee hee.... No cut and pasting here. I really really did typed out every single thanks. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Ashley Kim:** I do my best to write a.s.a.P k? Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Dangerous-star:** Did u get my email? Hope u did. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Dragon Girl Revlis:** A sequel huh? Hmm.. Right now i am struggling to finish this fic. Kind of have an idea of how issit going to end but .....I try my best k? ^_^X Thanks for reviewing! 

**Zeeke:** Hey there! Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic! 

**Materia Mistress S-Chan:** Thanks for the compliment and reviewing my fic! 

**Rosekeet: ** Hee hee.. You know what? I think its a bulleye for you! hee hee... Thanks for reviewing! 

**Desarei:** Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! 

**Mercuryfox22:** That's ok, you don't have to review my fic but it will be nice if you do ;P Thanks for reviewing! 

**kukaburry:** Well, find out if you guess it right.. Hee... Thanks for reviewing! 

**fire_storm:** Have you exploded yet? Hee hee.. Thanks for reviewing! 

**S+S lover:** Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! Oh, I'm ok now. ^_^X 

**just peachy**: @_@ Well thank God u didn't! Hee.. Thanks for reviewing and reading! 

** catty_cat3689:** PSLE huh? Its been like so long since i've been through dat! Hee hee...Best of luck for ur choosing of secondary school! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tagrina**: Hee hee... That would be interesting! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

Apology: Gomen people! I know I take like forever to update this fic and it is not that good and neither that long either. Well, my holidays just started so I can finally start writing again. There is a sudden jump of plot here cos I wanna get to Syaoran's confession. Your suggestions actually gave me a few ideas on how to finish this fic. So I wanna thank you all for helping me. The reason why I cut this update short becos the next update will concentrate more on Syaoran & Sakura without any magical disturbances and away from Hawaii. I will try to upload the next fic asap ok? I haven't even started yet! *panic, scream* 

Disclaimer: *insert Disclaimer here* 

**Good Bye Hawaii & Hello Japan!**

~Eriol~ 

I looked around the magnificent bedroom of Bell's parents. The room was beautifully painted with gold and the furniture were huge and shone with recent varnishing. Perhaps that what made the two couples lying on the golden colored bed, out of place. They were Queen Garerial and King Rarrefths. The two most powerful people in 'Land of Gazio', lying on their bed looking as if their lives were drained out by the seconds. The sights were so depressing it almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost. 

Uncle Varfigaret paled and swallowed. Bell, the dear girl squeezed her uncle's arm, smiling up at him. Forgiving him. As much as I believed that he would not do anything else to harm anyone, I still could not forgive him for harming Tomoyo. I pulled Tomoyo closer and gave a kiss on her forehead. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me a small smile. 

Bell gave the apple to Grandma Teeahr. The old woman chanted something foreign and the apple changed into a small of yellow light. She separated it into two and placed each on on top of Bell's parents. Slowly, the lights seeped into their bodies. As soon as the last glimmer of light disappeared, their bodies started to regenerate. Every wrinkles were gone. And on the bed, were two very elite looking couples. Bell ran to them, tears streaming down her face. 

"Mama! Papa! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tomoyo tried to capture this on tape but tears were streaming down her face. I sighed and held the video cam to her eyes for her. My tender-hearted girl, I thought. I was so absorbed with how beautiful Tomoyo looked like when she was crying that the awful noises coming from the back of the room didn't registered in my mind. I slowly turned my head, afraid that the slightest movement would stop the noise. I could only hoped. 

Kero who was obviously moved by the whole reunion couldn't seem to stop the waterworks. He probably couldn't find a hanky or something (if he did have one, where would he put it?) so he decided to use the nearest tear absorbent materials. Unfortunately, it was Syaoran's shirt. I have to admit it was a comical sight. Syaoran was using all his strength to pry Kero away from his shirt, keeping in mind that it was not his shirt but some borrowed one and the person would not be very happy to see a big claw mark on it. Kero, oblivious to everything, was concentrating on mopping up his ever continuous flow of tears. Sakura, dear Sakura was standing in one corner, mouth-opened at the whole scene. I would like Kero to continue unconsciously torture Syaoran with his nearness but the noises coming from the animal's mouth, which I suspect is crying, is like fingernails scratching against a blackboard. 

"Maa maa... Kero, a strong guardian like you shouldn't be bawling. I mean, you would not find Spinel crying over such thing wouldn't you?" Just as I suspected, the mere mentioning of 'Suppi' would bring out the man or beast, depends on how you look at it, in the yellow animal. 

Kero immediately straightened up, briefly glanced at Syaoran's wet shirt and gave this discreet satisfied smile which I'm sure everybody saw. 

"Thank you for restoring our energy source. We would like to thank you properly by inviting you to a grand feast this evening." King Raffeths said. Kero's eyes bulged out at the word 'feast'. 

"We would love very much to be at the feast. However, there is something I would like to ask." 

"What is it, Master Eriol?" asked Queen Garerial, worried. 

"What's the time different with 'Land of Gazio' and our world, the 3rd dimension?" 

"Let's see..." Grandma Teeahr, bit the lower lips. "You have been here for 8 days so.." She did a mental calculation. "You are gone for like 4 hours." We paled at that. 

"Di-didn't Tereda-sensei said that if we weren't back by 45 minutes, they are going to do a search?" Sakura asked nervously. Oh dear, I thought. 

"We got to go back now! Everybody is going to be worried about us!" Syaoran said urgently. Bell and Kero were protesting. 

"Couldn't you stay for the feast at least?" Bell asked, Kero nodding vigorously. "I would like to thank you all properly." Sakura came to her, hugging her hard. 

"I'm sorry Bell, but we have to go. No thanks is needed. What are friends for right?" Bell wiped her tears. Kero was bawling too. At the fact that he is going to miss a grand feast. 

"Well, at least I can visit you guys in the 3rd dimension anytime." Sakura smiled in agreement. There were exchanged of hugs and goodbyes (minus Uncle Varfigaret, whom I refused to even say goodbye to) 

King Raffeths and Queen Garerial joined hands and muttered a spell. A vortex opened and we all stepped into it. We waved our last goodbyes. Before finding ourselves back in the middle of the woods, with our yellowed bands around our wrists. 

~Sakura~ 

We barely had time to recover when beams of yellow lights came flashing on our faces. 

"Kinomoto! I'm so glad it was you guys! Where were you guys? You all seem to disappeared from the woods!" Tereda-sensei exclaimed, rushing out to us. There were three local policeman behind him. 

"So where have you guys been?" I hesitated on how to answer him. Suddenly, Tereda-sensei blinked rapidly. He shook his head, as if to clear the cobwebs from his brain. "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay. Come on now." Must be Eriol. Tereda-sensei don't usually drop matters that easily. 

We were all given blankets and tucked back into beds. Too tired to even mumble a thank you, we all fall into a dreamless slumber. 

~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~ 

"Sakura....Sakura..." Tried as hard as I can, the voice persistently kept calling me over and over again. I dug my head deeper into my pillow. "Go hmmawway...." Translated: Go away. Can't people leave me alone! I just came back from a battle and did not even manage to say a proper good-bye to Bell.... 

Bell! I got up from the bed swiftly, knocking down some bug flying over my head. 

"YEarrrghhh!" The 'bug' was actually Kero. It is kind of a comical sight to see him splattered on the floor with crosses for an eye but something else was bugging me. No puns intended. 

"Kero-chan, was yesterday a dream?" 

He rubbed a bump on his head which dramatically increased the circumference of his already-huge head. "Heck I wish it WAS a dream. Imagine missing the great good-bye feast Bell's planning to throw for us..." I left Kero mumbling to himself and proceed to take my bath. I filled the bath tub with hot steaming water and poured a little essential oil in it. I sighed in relief as I sank deeper into the tub. As the hot water relieved my aching battle-muscles, my thoughts drifted off.... 

_"Sakura!" Syaoran barked. I jumped slightly._

_"Ho-hoe? Err...yes?"_

_"I-" he softened. Suddenly he started to act all nervous, drawing pictures on the floor with his shoes. _

_"I- I lo-....ahem! I mean I- I -lo-" Huh?_

_"I.....I......I......." He took a deep breath and grabbed me by my shoulders._

_"Sakura. I lov-" _

_"**SAKURA!!!!!**" Kero called out._

"SAKURA!SAKURA!" I woke up startled. That doesn't sound like Kero. Sure it still sounded screechy and whiny but..... 

"Sakura, hurry up we are going to be late for breakfast. You don't want to miss any programs considering this is the last day in Hawaii would you?" Oh it's Tomoyo. "Be right up." I listened for Tomoyo's footsteps as she left the cabin. I got up from the tub and drained the now-cold water, watching it made a slow swirl. 

I wondered what is Syaoran trying to say? 

~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (AT THE RESTAURANT)~~~~~ 

~Syaoran~ 

I am one big coward. Sure I can fight card spirits, monsters, ghosts and sugar-crazed warlock but went it comes to one sweet girl, I just cowered in one corner. And it is not helping at all, when Eriol is sitting in front of me giving me a smirk. Well he is not exactly smirking, in fact there is no expression at all but I know an Eriol-smirk when I see one. He is probably thinking, "You stupid smuck." Having Tomoyo pulling out her hair from her scalp in frustration and strangling Kero simultaneously is not helping too. 

"How could I have known? I would not get Sakura to start posing if I have known you are going to confess your feelings to her! And Kero, why do you have to drag Sakura away when you see them together alone? What do you think they are doing? Discussing about the battle strategies for the upcoming apocalypse?" Tomoyo practically screeched into Kero's ears. 

I wouldn't want to be in Kero's shoes. Tomoyo is scary when she is in her "Sakura-Kawaii!!" mood. She is positively frightening when she is angry. In fact I felt a little sorry for that little soft toy. 

"How would I know that gaki is trying to confess? I was only thinking about the posing" Kero defended himself. 

"No that is where you are wrong. You just didn't think!" Ouch. That gotta hurt Kero's feelings. But he seems to be too occupied in stopping his ringing ears. Suddenly Tomoyo gave big smile. 

"Sakura! You're here. Sit next to Syaoran. There is plenty of space for everyone!," I glared at Tomoyo for awhile before trying my damnest best to cover my red face with my hair without looking too obvious. 

"Hello Syaoran," Sakura greeted as she sat next to me. I mumbled a greeting. 

"Say Syaoran, didn't you have something to say to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with her fake saccharine voice. 

"Uh...no." The table rattled, unsettling the plates. I resisted grabbing my shin in pain and settled on a slight twitch on my right cheek. 

"Oh come on Syaoran! You know... Yesterday? You were about to say something when Mr. Fashion Debonair interrupted you?" Tomoyo's face was so close that I could actually count the number of eyelashes. 

"Uh..no" This time not only the table rattled, the plates jumped about 4 inches above and settled back on the table surprisingly intact. The twitch in my right cheek reached to my eyebrow. 

Tomoyo let out an exasperated breath and leaned back into her chair, thinking of creative ways on how to get me to confess. Eriol patted Tomoyo's hands and gave her a I-understand- how-you-feel- but-this- boy-is-just-thick-in-the-head look. 

"Actually now that you mention it Tomoyo, Syaoran you were about to tell me something yesterday. So what is it?" Sakura turned to me giving me a blinding 100 mega-watt smile. This is not good. I can't lie to Sakura. Tomoyo leaned in eagerly.

"Well....you see..erm..uh...." This is not how I picture the long-awaited confession to be like. But then again, I will probably never had the courage to fess up so it's now or never.

I turned to Sakura. "Sakura..." I began followed by a muffled squeal from Tomoyo. This is it. Take a deep breath Syaoran...

"Sakura I lo-" Suddenly a menu appeared in front of my face, separating me and Sakura.

"Here's the menu Kaijuu" 

"Mou! Stop calling me a Kaijuu!" 

"Well, what do you want Kaijuu?"

"Oniichan!" 

While this sibling rivalry is going on, I was busy resisting from banging my head continuously on the table.

That's it. I need help. But who can help me? 

I looked up and saw Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero looking right back at me.

Well... I got no other choice.....

~Sakura~

Everything is just dandy fine. We played beach ball on the beach. I've got a new tan. Bought some really cool souvenirs. Now if only somebody will tell me why Oniichan out of the blue decided to sit beside Syaoran in the plane, then everything would be just perfect. 

"Want more chips Sakura?" Yukito asked shoving an extra large chip bag under my nose. 

"Errr....no thanks Yukito."

"Sure?" He asked while cramping his mouth with a mouthful of chips. Amazing how he managed to make that look dignified.

"Yep. Sure" Too bad Kero is asleep in my bag. He will merrily shared the bag of chips. I shook my head. Both of them have a humongous appetites, my loyal guardians of mine.

"I said the seat next to the window is mine!"

"Well, I'm older than you and you will have to listen to your elders, so it's mine!"

"Tsk. The only part of you that is not maturing is your brain!"

"Why you littl-" Before I could turn around to give them a blistering lecture, the air stewardess interrupted them.

"Will you young gentlemen please sit down as soon as possible? The plane is going to take off any minutes."

Wrong move sister. Politeness never get you anywhere with these two. I sighed. 

I took out my wand. "Time!" 

I then called upon Freeze. 

This is going to be a peaceful flight home to merry Japan once I'm done with them.

P/S: *groans* Sorry for the bad update! And of cos my grammar and spelling.


	11. Confession Finally

Disclaimer: I owned nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING!!!!!!!!

A/N: Congratulations to those who correctly guessed how Syaoran confessed his feelings! Tee hee...So did you guess correctly?

** The Confession. Finally.**

**~Syaoran~**

I am sitting under my favorite tree just enjoying the breeze. Ah.... It's good to be back in Japan and school. I closed my eyes and watched the images of Sakura floating all over.

Sakura smiling.

Sakura laughing.

Sakura paying attention to what the teacher is saying.

Sakura- **"HELLO DESCENDANT!"**

**"****Yearggh!" **

"Yes, good to see you too. Have I startled you?" 

I don't know what made him said that. Perhaps because I was clutching to my heart and my eyes popped out slightly from the sockets.I scowled at him and a few seconds later was shocked by a sudden tap on my shoulder. This time not only I felt my eyes popped out and my heartbeat escalated, I actually fell backward and knocked my head against the tree.

"My, my Syaoran. Someone is a little jittery today," tsked Tomoyo and settled down beside me placing her video camera on her lap. Eriol sat beside her.

"What do you guys want?" I growled, rubbing the developing bump on the back of my head. They just stared at me, bemused. 

Oh yeah, it was me who arranged this meeting. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Well guys, I need your help." They nodded and leaned forward anticipating.

"Well you see....Erm... It's like this...erm...well... you know..." I swear if Tomoyo was standing right now she would be taping her foot impatiently. Right now she just settled in taping her hands on her video cam.

_**Tap tap tap tap...**_

"I need your help."

_**Tap tap tap tap Impatient sigh....**_

"I need you guys to help me with this problem I have."

_**Tap tap** **TAP TAP TAP TAP.**......**More impatient sighs**_

"I want-" _**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP..**................._

"Tomoyo would you stop taping your hands on that damn thing! I'm trying to say something here!"

"Well so get on with it. We already know you want our help. So how about telling us what _is _the problem?!"

"Ok, ok.. I need your help in getting me to confess to Sakura my feelings for her." 

Silent.

Tomoyo flung her right hand to her forehead, swinging her hair to her back. Stars floating around her.

"Oh could this be true? Could this be real? Syaoran is FINALLY going to go down on his knee and profess his love?"

"Hey nobody said about going down on his knee here," I started to protest.

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "My love, could this be possibly true? That we will be involve in getting together our star-crossed lovers?"

"That would be Romeo and Juliet.." I muttered under my breath. Eriol, the slime ball, nodded his head dramatically and cradled Tomoyo's face in his hand.

"Don't worry my love. I will make sure that every single moments of the long-awaited confession will be recorded in your beloved moment-catching device"

"Oh! My love!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo, bring her down on his lap and was about to kiss her when I interrupted.

"Hey stop it you guys! This is a school compound?" Man, can't this two ever stop groping around each other?

"The problem here is _ me_ so focus you guys!"

"Ok fine fine," Tomoyo grumbled. You would thought she would be happy to have this opportunity to get me and Sakura together.

"Well, Eriol seems like you always claimed that you are a gentleman, perhaps you can enlighten me on how to go about wooing a girl?" I said, rather sarcastically.

Eriol gave me his smile. He then turn to Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.

Then those two started cackling. Loudly. 

Even the birds in the trees flew away in distress. 

A lone distance wolf was howling. Or it could be me.

I started to regret coming to those two for help.

~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~

**~Eriol~**

I came up with lots of ideas for Syaoran, and nothing beats the classic rendezvous with _**roses, a bottle of wine and an extremely expensive ring.**_

Well, dear descendant after all is a rich guy. Let's try to ignore the fact that he already used up one month allowance to buy a new bike. The ring only cost 3 month of advance allowance. It will do him good to starve for the next 3 months. I believe he is growing fat as he is constantly tugging on the collar of his tuxedo.

Or it could also mean he is extremely nervous.

"Relax Syaoran! You are ruining the bow tie!" Tomoyo fumed yet another time. My fashion extremist had been grooming Syaoran to perfection, from a rented tuxedo right down to his highly polished shoes. Syaoran's hair was slick back with a few coat of gel. Remind me to tell him how ridiculous he look later on. Right now, it will do no good to anger the already agitated wolf.

"You sure this is going to work Eriol?" Syaoran asked worriedly and tugged at his collar which prompted an instantaneous sigh from Tomoyo. 

"Of course it will work. Give her the roses. Show her the bottle and ask her whether she will do the honor of tasting this exquisite vintage wine. Sit down by the fire place and strike up a conversation. And when everything is all peaceful and mellow-"

"I will show her the ring and ask her to be my girlfriend. Yes, yes I got it." Syaoran continued.

"Good, now that you are all set ready. Break a leg Syaoran."

Syaoran just stood there, rooted to the ground. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" Tomoyo called, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. Right." He stammered, and walked to the door. He raised his finger to press the bell, but hesitated.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" I had to back up a little as Syaoran turn around and start bombarding me with his "what if"

"What if she doesn't like roses? What if she doesn't like me? What if-Hey!" 

I cut of his "what if" by pressing the bell, grabbed Tomoyo and ran to hide in the bushes.

This is good. A air-tight, fool-proofed plan. Nothing will go wrong. Sakura will surely love the roses, wine and ring. Absolutely nothing will go wrong.

Except for the fact that Touya was the one opening the door.

I am not sure I want to look.

~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (Tomoyo's Manor)~~~~~

**~Tomoyo~**

"Ow...Ow...OUCH!!! Careful with that bruise!" whined Syaoran. I sighed, dipped the cloth in a bucket of ice cold water.

"Here." I threw the cloth at Syaoran which he _hey_ed at. "You do your own cleaning up"

"It is all your fault. Both of you!" That got me a little mad.

"You came to us for help! We just didn't know that Touya would be home from the uni."

"Oh yeah? You and your stupid idea!"

"Why you-"

"Cut it out both of you." Eriol interrupted. "It is nobody's fault. The plan would have work perfectly. But nobody could guess that Touya will be the one to open the door."

The was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Look Tomoyo, I am sorry. It is not your fault. I guess I was pretty angry for not being able to accomplish my mission. And hey, I am all bruised up AND lost the ring to Touya."

"How did he know about the ring?"

"Well, let's just say he saw the box in my pocket and grabbed it right after he smash my head with the wine. Let's also ignore the fact that you two did nothing to help me."

Eriol and I chucked guiltily at that. 

"You know it's amazing that he didn't break my skull open with the wine."

"Dear descendant, you must know by now how hard-headed you are." Syaoran scowled at that.

"Well, we have to come up with plan B then" I said, interrupting the squabble that was about to happen.

"Plan B?" Eriol and Syaoran parroted.

~~~~TIME INTERVAL (THE NEXT DAY)~~~~~

**~Sakura~**

My friends are just plain weirdo. 

They seems to be nudging at each other constantly. I even caught a word or two about 'a plan' and 'at the garden'. When I asked nonchalantly what they were up to, Syaoran started to stammer. Tomoyo fiddled with her camera and Eriol said that no nothing is up what makes you say that we are up to something? Oh and by the way great weather isn't it?

So in conclusion, which I am sure even Kero can figure out that they were up to something.

I felt a nudge behind me.

Syaoran passed me a piece of paper. I wanted to thank him but he was busy rearranging his pencil case.

I turn back to the front and took a peep at the note.

**_Meet me at the Cherry Blossom tree after your cheerleading practice._**

HOEE!!!!!! I could feel myself going real red in the face. This is so romantic!

Oh wait a minute. This is Syaoran we are talking about.

Sigh... I guess it is just wistful thinking that this could be some kind of a date. He probably want to discuss on how to save the world from the next apocalypse or something. Sigh...

~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~

I was five minutes early for our meeting but was not surprised to see Syaoran already waiting there. I gave him a beguiling (I hope) smile. 

"Hello Syaoran." He didn't exactly replied. In fact he kept still. Real still. 

"Err...Syaoran?" I was getting a little worried. I was afraid this could be the after effect of the love potion and I am not very keen on dealing with Casanova right now. I stepped a little closer trying to check for any signs of eccentricity. 

To my surprise, he took a step back, leaning backwards. Do I smell that bad? I just took a shower after cheerleading practice. I tried to discreetly smelled my armpits. 

"Sakura.." I stopped in mid-swift. 

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you." 

"Yes..." 

"Well you see...It happened a long time ago..You see.." I frowned, trying to make heads or tails of what he was trying to say. I think he seriously need a speech therapy. 

"Well ermm....errr..." Trying to make him feel more at ease, I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little pat. 

It seems to be a very wrong thing to do. 

It got him all flustered and he started to back away. I am not surprised if he make a cross with his fingers at me. 

"Syaoran?" I said tentatively. The dear boy looked like he saw a ghos-erm...something scary. 

"I..I....I....Gotta go!" He rushed off faster than he saw Touya. 

"Hoe????" What is going on here? 

~~~~~~AT TOMOYO"S MANOR~~~~~~~ 

**~Syaoran~**

"MUWAHA HA HA HA HA HA MUAHA HA HA HA" 

Count to 10 Syaoran. Just count that magic numbers and by the time you are through, you will not feel like killing the rich video-cam girl, the Lord of All Evils and the little soft toy. 

1..... 

"I can't believe you Syaoran. You did the same mistake over and over." 

2.... 

"Man! You are such a loser. I don't even know what my mistress sees in you." 

3....4...5.... 

"Ha ha! Did you see how **he blushed, stammered and when he was almost there he chickened out and ran away faster than he ran away from Touya?** That is just a scream!" 

6...7...8... 

"Yeah, and the best of all.. I got it all on _tape_!" 

9...10.. That's it! 

"OKAY! Fine! I'm such a loser! **Eriol you tell her for me then!**" 

I got glares from all of them. I don't care. Things just don't seem to work out. I buried my head in my hands and welcomed the blackness. 

"Shall I call you a chicken?" Kero smirked. 

"Shall I cackle for you?" I shot back. 

"He is hopeless now." Kero muttered audibly, shaking his head in mock despair. But I don't care. 

I am so sick! SO sick of it! Why can I just do it? Just go up and tell her that you love her since we were in middle school. At worst she will just slap you right in the face and never speak to you again. 

"Nah. She won't do that to you. She likes you." I glared at Eriol for listening to my thoughts. 

Bah! She likes me indeed. 

"No, really. She really does likes you." 

"Really?" I could just felt stars forming in my eyes and a blush creeping up my cheeks. 

"Are you clueless gaki? Why do you think she rejects all advances from any guys? She is hoping you feel the same way."

"Really so why didn't she say something in the first place?" If look can kill, I would be on the floor, not breathing. Tomoyo turned away muttering under her breathe something about chivalry and dead.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to bow to the inevitable," Eriol began solemnly.

We leaned forward, eager to hear the inevitable.

"We will have to kidnap her."

We all came crashing on the floor leaving Eriol the only one left standing.

~~~~~~PENGUIN PARK~~~~~~

"La di da di da" I sang to the latest pop music while swinging my bag of sweets, flour and sugar in unison. Ahh.....Such a lovely night while the stars are twinkling ever so bright. Hey it rhymes! I'm a poet and I don't even know it!

I chuckled at my silliness. I took a small peep in my bag. Kero is going to love the sweets that I bought. I was about to bake a cake when I found out that we ran out of flour and sugar. So it's down to the grocery store.

"La di da di da di da la la." I heard a slight rustle behind me. I froze. I turned my head ever so slowly. Black figures were moving through the bushes. HOE!!! Ghosts!

I tried to run but my legs would not cooperate. I grabbed my star key and hold on tight. 

The bushes moved again. The black figure was moving towards me.

I was about to shriek in terror when a little white bunny hopped out of the bushes. 

I shrieked in delight. How cute! I kneeled down and beckoned the bunny to come closer. The bunny backed away. Oh the poor thing is scared.

I held out my hand. The bunny eyed my hand curiously. Finally giving in to curiosity, it came closer to sniff my hand. Such a pity I do not have a carrot in hand. It started to nibble my finger. I giggled at the tickling sensation. 

So cute! I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from the bunny. Wait a minute!

I titled my head one side and scrutinized the bunny who was still sniffing around my hand.

"Since when a bunny wore glasses?!" I exclaimed out loud. It must have startled the bunny. It backed away from me and sit on it's hind leg. Then it did the most horrible thing a rabbit could ever done.

It smiled at me, with all its teeth showing.

"Arghh!" I backed away in horror and bumped into something solid. I was about to turn when blackness took over me.

But I manage to hear, "You made one heck of an ugly rabbit Eriol."

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL~~~~~~

~**Syaoran**~

"You know Tomoyo... You don't have to hit her so hard".

"I just thumped lightly on the back of her head" Tomoyo protested.

"With a baseball bat," I pointed out dryly. Unable to defend herself, she resorted to glaring the life out of me.

"So are you ready to do that one thing that is so simple yet somehow you just can't for a few years now?"

I let that go for once as I was to preoccupied with looking at the apple of my eyes. Who was knocked out of cold for the moment.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes I am ready"

~**Sakura**~

"Yes I am ready." I never expect to hear that in heaven. I was more expecting an old man in white robe, large wings and bright golden halo to say, "Welcome" or at least "Congrats for not entering hell."

But no. No old man in white robe, large wings and bright golden halo. Just complete darkness which suddenly became to bright red each time I opened my eyes. Groans...Let me just close my eyes for a few moments and when I opened it, that old man better be there.

"Sakura..Sakura...Wake up." Huh? Syaoran is heaven too? Why is he asking me to wake up? Oh, this is all too confusing. 

"SAKURA!" Now the world began to shake. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. The redness started to disappeared. I could felt sudden movements of people around me but when my vision started to clear, I saw Syaoran standing there alone. He helped me up.

"Syaoran, why are you here? How did I get here?"

"Erm..Well..Never mind about that. I have something I have been meaning to tell you."

"I remember I was walking home when I saw a figure and out came a rabbit..."

"The thing is, I don't know how it really happen but it was back in the old card-capturing days. Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. But anyway, the weird thing is the rabbit was wearing glasses..."

"I hope that you can understand how I really fee-"

"The rabbit looks exactly like Eriol! Very funny looking rabbit don't you think?"

"**I LOVE YOU!**"

"Oh yeah, that's nice. The rabbit-what?" I stopped. Heart pounding, Refusing to believe just what I have just heard.

"Yes Sakura. I have love you for a very long time ago. I...I..I hope you feel the same way too."

Silence....

Silence....

More silence..

I squealed and hugged Syaoran so hard that he almost fell on his knees.

"I guess that is a yes?"he laughed and hugged me back.

"Of course, you silly boy."

"When did you realised that you love me?"

"I'm not too sure. But it has definitely been a very long time."

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto, for your gentleness and your wonderful kind heart"

"And I love you, Li Syoaran, for your courage and always there when I needed you."

"So ermm..may I kiss you?"he asked nervously, blushing so hard.

"If you don't I will set Firey on you," I smiled. He smiled and lowered his head. I met him halfway and we had our real first kiss.

It was the most wonderful feeling. It's seems like the air is singing. Soft whispering voice followed by a "KAWAII"

Huh? Tomoyo behind a bush, holding a camera to her right eye and was holding her face with her left hand in awe. Eriol and Kero was trying to restrain her.

They noticed that they were caught in action and started to talk all at the same time.

"Err...We will be on our way now."

"What was that Kero, your tummy is rumbling? Tsk tsk..We got to get some food in there."

"You need to polish up on your French Eriol? Sure, I will be glad to help you."

"Need new tape Tomoyo? Let's buy more tapes then at the nearest store."

And they all started to run, leaving us staring at their dust.

"We should make them suffer you know?"

"He hee.. Of course Syoaran. Shall we?" I extended my hand.

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Don't forget to summon Firey." He took my hand. I laughed and we both ran after them.

I have never felt so happy in my entire life.

~~~~~~TIME INTERVAL (SCHOOL"S ASSEMBLY PERIOD)~~~~~~~

~**Sakura**~

*Screech!Screech!* After a few fumbling with the annoying mike, the equally annoying principal stated his announcment.

"As you all know, Tomoyo Daidouji had won the local "Best Videographer" award, we are proud to present you the award-winning footage." He stopped after some clapping and cheering. 

"Let's roll the tape!" 

"I can't wait to see what the video was all about," I whispered to Syaoran who was sitting beside me. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

The credit rolled in...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I saw myself wearing a red bikini coming out of the room.

_"Hi Syaoran. Are you ready? As soon as Tomoyo and Eriol decided to stop their argument we can leave. Syaoran? SyaORAN!!!!"_

_Syaoran's whole body turns red, almost matching his bandanna. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head and the next thing I know he collapsed on the floor._

"What the-?" Syaoran started, clenching my hand tightly. Almost painfully.

_"Syaoran? Are you ok?" Syaoran barfed all over me._

Uh oh. That was at the ship in Hawaii where Syaoran couldn't stop barfing.

I was almost to afraid to look at Syaoran but I did. Veins were popping all over his head.

**"TOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

~THE END~

A/n: OMG, I actually finished the fic! SO SORRYYYY!!!!! I know I took more than a year to come up with the last chapter and the romantic scene wasn't very good (me no good with romantic scene) but i did the best i could. Sigh...All the schoolworks, social life probs...But now everything is back on track so that is y i managed to finish the fic. So Sorry ppl. I prob lost all my readers..Sobs..Sobs... But at least, i finished it ^_^X So sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. Thank you to all ppl who reviewed the last time. You guys rock!^o^

Till next time ppl. Ja' ne!


End file.
